The adventure to johto through my Nintendo DS
by AnnaWookie
Summary: One night a series of events lead me to end up in the region of Johto. Circumstances lead me to meet Will of the Elite Four and learn how to understand pokemon better. This is a story of Friendship and whether this world is better than the one i call home
1. The start of everything

Laying on my bed, a smile formed at the corners of my mouth.

"Yes! Oh yeah! Who is amazing now hahaha!!" I exclaimed as my dark brown eyes focussed on the double screen of my lime green DS lite. In the DS cartridge slot was my new Pokemon HeartGold game I had bought two weeks ago. The reason for my outburst was on it I had caught a Chansey, an elusive pink egg shaped Pokemon with a tiny egg in a little pouch on its tummy. Glancing at the television mounted on my wall I noted the time it said on my Freeview. 10:30pm it read.

"Well Ivy, (my characters Meganium) I think that me for the night!" I stated, more to myself than to the DS, as I saved my game and place the switched off DS onto my bedside table. Next to the games console lay the Eragon book I was currently rereading and the sketchbook I had that was full of Nintendo characters from Mario and Pokemon I had drawn. Laying my head on the pillow I closed my eyes and smiled at the thought of going out to the cinema with my mum and 4 year old brother Jack tomorrow.

The next thing I knew I was woken by a funny noise. Sitting up in bed I tiredly blinked a few time to focus my eyes to the pitch black room. Except it wasn't completely dark. There was a light coming from my Nintendo DS which was now back on. But how? I knew for sure I had turned it off but here it was switched on. The strange noise was coming from it.

"Don't you dare break on me, you silly piece of technology." I murmured thinking of my previous two Original DS's both of which had broken.

Looking at the DS my thoughts immediately raced to a story someone had written about their DS turning on and sucking them into their game.

"But that cannot possibly be true can it? I mean it is just a story that person cleverly made up." I thought to myself. Sighing deeply I had made up my mind. I would prove that I must be imagining things and must of not of turned off my DS properly or I was dreaming now. I would copy the fan fiction and merely place my fingers on the touch screen of the DS and if the story was true I would get pulled into my DS too

"What have I got to lose?" I whispered a determined smile on my face.

I extended my arm and allowed my fingers to lightly press against the touch screen of the DS that was quivering slightly. As my fingers applied the slightest pressure on the screen, my whole body went weird and to my horror I too fell into the game.


	2. Where am I?

The next thing I remembered was the first time my senses became consciously working again. My ears heard the sounds of water trickling around me and faint echo's of noises far away. On my tongue the taste of water and dampness lay. My nose too smelt the dampness but also something else, something much more pleasant. I didn't dare open my eyes yet as I felt as if my head was spinning and I was completely confused about what had happened to me. After a minute or two my head seemed to have slowed its spinning slightly. Every second I was growing more and more curious about my surroundings but more so of what was that faint pleasant scent in a place that tasted of dampness.

Slowly I opened my eyes. I jumped suddenly at the surprise of the source of the pleasant scent. Kneeling next to me was a person. A male to be exact with longish purple hair and formal clothing. I knew this male well as I had even drawn him in that sketchpad that lay next to my bed. This person was a Pokemon trainer but not just any trainer, he was Will the Psychic member of the Johto Elite Four! For a second I stared at him in horror, my heart thumping so hard in my chest I feared it would stop from the pressure of it frantic beating. This meant one thing, the story was true and I had been sucked into the Johto region from my game.

Staring at me calmly, Will slowly sighed gently. "Do not fear me" he said "I shall not harm you" His voice was strange. It was both firm but soft, Full of caution but also compassion. It was the most unique voice I had ever heard in my life and slowly my fear evaporated away at the sound of it.

Seeing my fear go from my eyes, Will continued "I am Will the psychic member of the elite four, here in Johto."

"I am really in johto!" I exclaimed moving quickly to sit up. Immediately my head exploded with a sharp pain and I flinched . Will gently lifted up one of his arms to steady my body that had swayed gently when I flinched.

"I wouldn't do that just yet if I were you" he said calmly as I lowered myself back down until I was laying down once more. "You had a very nasty fall apparently and you hurt your head" he concluded as he placed his palm on my forehead. His skin felt so cool and I liked the feel of the coolness on my head.

"Thank you so much Will, I am honoured you stopped to help me." I said.

The elite four member nodded, a tiny smile forming at the corners of his lips. "I couldn't leave you there now could I?" he said. Immediately his smile vanished as he saw me raise myself up into a sitting position.

"Its ok, as long as I go slow I am fine" I assured him. Will nodded, his face becoming thoughtful. Curiously I watched him.

"Hey we are in Union cave" I stated in surprise. "That would explain the smells and sounds of the trickling water and dampness."

"correct ……" Will started but then broke off. I realised that he had told me his name (as if I needed telling it) but he did not know mine

"my name is Rhiannon." I said quickly. "But I prefer Anna if I am honest" I added afterwards.

"I Like Anna too. It's a good short sharp sounding name" Will said smiling again.


	3. Will

"As lovely as this cave is Will, I am going to go outside, if that's ok with you" I said stretching as I got to my feet. Will copied me, stretching his legs to relieve the cramp in them from kneeling next to me for so long. I felt guilty for making him kneel down for such a long period of time, but he merely waved his hand at me in dismissal. Just as I had fully extended my legs my head swirled round again causing me to go dizzy and lose my balance. Will put his arms out to steady me, a look mixed with concern, confusion and admiration on his face.

Together we went outside into the sunlight. Will walked in front of me and sat down on a stone ledge nearby the entrance to azalea town. I sat down next to him. There was a silence for a few seconds before I decided to speak

"I-I am sorry if I stared at you at first, but I wasn't expecting to see anyone so nearby me" I said slowly, almost apologetically.

"Its not your fault, I would be surprised too Anna." He closed his eyes and sighed. His expression turned curious. "How did you fall? Can you remember ?" Will asked his eyes, barely visible behind his black mask, showing his curiosity

"well…….." I began before stopping. "Its…..,Its pretty hard to explain" I said slowly thinking how to explain I had fallen through my DS into a parallel dimension. "I don't come from around here, I come from somewhere very different." I said eventually wondering how to continue.

"Come closer to me" will said gesturing to a spot right next to him. I shimmied across the ledge to where he motioned. He turned to face me so he was sitting with one leg on either side of the ledge. I did the same thing."Ok Anna, Remain calm and think about what happened to you to end up passed out in union cave." Nodding I composed myself. "K" Will murmured, more to himself than to me.

He placed both his cool hand on either side of my head and closed his eyes (I presume). Immediately I felt a presence inside my mind, like there was something pressing on my thoughts. My instinct was to force it out of my consciousness but I somehow knew that Will wouldn't stay inside it any longer than he needed to. As quickly as it appeared in my mind, the presence disappeared.

I opened my eyes and saw Will had too. Immediately I was surprised by the look on his face. It was a mix between surprise, disbelief and caution. When he saw my concerned look, he doubled blinked and smiled weakly.

"You Anna are Unique. I have never met anyone to of done what you did." His eyes were fixed on me.

When I realised he had stopped talking and was waiting for a response I nodded suddenly. "I wouldn't believe it myself either."Remembering the look on his face I continued "If you want to leave, just go as I am very thankful for your hospitality towards me when I was in need of it. I won't mind."

Will looked at me curiously. "Do you wish for me to leave?" He asked calmly and slowly after a pause.

"NO! of course not" I exclaimed quickly. Realising I may have answered too quickly I added "You are the first person I have met and I don't wish to be alone just yet but I was merely saying that I understand why if you wish to go."

Will looked at me with a look I couldn't decipher. "I- I don't want to leave you alone. You seem a genuinely kind person and you have no one else to meet seeing as you are new here. Plus you would be a powerful tool to the wrong people. People as unique as you don't ever come by and I aren't missing up on the chance to get to know what you know." Will said his voice gentle and sincere. I smiled happily, knowing I had made a good friend in Will.

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds before a question that had been bugging me came to mind "What were you doing in Union cave anyway? Do you often come there? I asked. "Or is it like some top secret mission only for the elite four to know?" I joked smiling.

Will laughed, the sound pleasantly soothing to my ears. "I'm not sure really. This morning I just felt that I should be coming here. I am psychic so I acted upon it and found one unconscious you. It appears our paths are entwined by fate Anna." I realised that I must have been fated to of fallen through my DS and meet Will.

Will broke my trail of thought. "Wow it is getting towards sunset" he acknowledged glancing at the sun in the sky, almost the same shade as Ho-Oh's feathers.

"Yeah I better go into town and attempt to find accommodation" I said thinking how difficult it may be for anyone to allow a complete stranger into their houses.

"No need." Will said shortly. I looked at him confused "Well then shall we be going home?" He continued simply.

"You what?" I said still confused

"The Indigo plateau of course, where all four elite four members and the champion live and take on Trainers." When I didn't say anything Will sighed deeply. "You and I. Go. To my home. Which is the Indigo plateau." Will stated slowly a few words at a time, with finger movements showing walking to accompany it.

I wasn't quite sure if he was mocking me or not. "Are you joking!" I stated in surprise, unable to believe what he just said.

"Don't you want to?" Will said looking confused and slightly hurt.

"Surely you can't just bring anyone into the indigo Plateau?" I asked.

"Oh I see." he realised " Well I can as I am an Elite Four member, besides you let me worry about that." Will said relaxing again.

"By the way to answer your question, yes I would love to as long as its ok with everyone." I said smiling nervously as I stood up.

Will sprang to his feet, his long legs moving faster than I thought anyone could move. "Then Anna, I am delighted to hear you want to accompany me. Now meet Alakazam!" Will cried out, throwing an ultra ball containing the psychic Pokemon. "Ok Alakazam, Take me and my friend home. Use teleport!"

"Teleport?" I echoed, not liking the sound of it.

Will clasped my hand and I felt Alakazam Place his hand on my opposite side. There was a blinding flash of light before we reappeared in front of the Indigo Plateau.


	4. The indigo Plateau

"welcome home Anna" Will said cheerily letting go of my hand and striding towards the huge main entrance used by trainers wishing to challenge the E4. I followed him, making sure to stay very close behind him.

Will pulled me round so that I was standing next to him. Inside the main foyer, there were many trainers in there preparing themselves for challenging the elite four the following morning. To my embarrassment every single one was looking at us.

"Come on and just follow me." Will murmured his face close to mine so no one else heard. Will being at such a close proximity allowed me to detect the pleasant smell again. Together we walked across the foyer before entering a gold plated door with a lock on it, meant only for the 5 elite members. The corridors were beautiful, all engraved with an intricate design.

Eventually we stopped at a very fancy looking door. Will reached into his pocket and removed a silver key that he placed into the lock on the door.

"Anna Wuttke, Welcome to my place." Will said a exited smile on his face. He obviously wanted to show me his house badly. I gently placed my hand on the door and opened it, unsure what to expect.

Inside the room was beautiful. It was set out like a Apartment with everything on one floor. The Whole place was stunning with Pure white walls and ornate etchings carved on wood dotted aroundthe place. The carpet was a purple colour to represent the psychic type. In this place Will's formal-like HG/SS clothing fitted perfectly.

"Well? What do ya think?" Will said his smile now a huge grin."

I could barely speak. "its amazing and beautiful and- and I wish my house was like it" I exclaimed.

"Well its your house too now roomie" Will added. "Now that you have seen where i live how about you meet my four associates Karen, Lance, Bruno and Koga?" Will asked coming to stand next to me

"Ok lets do it" I said attempting to sound confident but actually slightly afraid what they might think of me.

Will must of caught it in my voice as he said gently "Don't worry I won't leave you for a second Anna." he assured me, placing a comforting hand on my right shoulder.

I put my left hand on his to show I appreciated the comforting words he had given me. We stood there for a few seconds before Will sprang back to life and led me out of the room.


	5. Dinner with the Elite Four

"Well, Will who is this?" a deep voice rumbled. The voice belonged to Bruno.

Bruno was huge! He was fairly tall but completely solid muscle.

"This is Anna" Will said keeping close to me.

"Hello, Bruno, pleased to meet you" I said smiling but not being able to shake off the fact that he could easily snap all my bones in an instant.

"If you don't mind Bruno, I am kinda busy, can you tell me where Lance is?" Will Interjected.

"I am here Will. You wish to speak with me?" A voice slightly deeper than Will's but equally as fluid asked.

Both me and Will Spun round fast. In the corridor stood Lance the Dragon Master and elite champion. I remembered that I also had drawn him in my Sketch pad.

Bruno hurried off down the corridor in search of food. Lance walked towards us until he stood before me.

"Anna, isn't it? I presume you know who I am. I am proud to welcome you to stay with us here at the Indigo Plateau, both out of curiosity and for your own safety." Lance said. "Will I presume you have gotten her sleeping arrangements."

Will nodded then said "Well lets go eat and introduce you to Karen and Koga and reintroduce you to Bruno."

In all my life I would never imagine that one day I would be walking between Lance and Will down a corridor of the Indigo Plateau, about to meet the other 3 members of the elite four.

When we entered the dining room Karen was standing beside the table with a plate in each hand. Beside me I heard both men groan under their breaths.

"Karen you have cooked for us" Lance said weakly giving her a false smile.

"joy of joys" muttered Will walking to a seat at the table and gesturing for me to sit down next to him.

Opposite us sat Bruno who was chewing on a steak of some sort of Pokemon (I dared not to ask,) and a spare place for where Karen planned to sit. At one end of the table sat Koga who looked annoyed. Opposite Koga sat Lance who glanced at me quickly to check I was fine.

"Who is this Will?" abruptly asked Karen as she sat down. Will stalled for a few seconds, wondering what to say. I too wondered what he would say.

"Rather than having to tell us all separately, why don't you both tell us what happened" Lance suggested relieving Will from the awkward question.

I began telling them how I had travelled dimensions before Will continued from after I gained consciousness. The other four listened in silence, only nodding or exclaiming the odd "really!" every now and again. They agreed that no one else could know about how I arrived in Johto. After that we began eating. I realised then why Will and Lance seemed unhappy Karen was cooking. Though it wasn't 100% disgusting, the food was not very far of being inedible. I politely ate as much as I could before we all headed for bed.

Will led me back through the corridors into his room.

"Here is your room Anna" he said pointing to a door on the left of a small hall. The door at the end of the tiny hall I presumed was his. I sat down on the bed in my room and Will followed. Suddenly I felt I had to show him I appreciated his friendliness

"Thank you Will. This is all so kind. I truly can't think how to thank you." I said overwhelmed by how generous Will had been towards me today.

"Just stay safe and be yourself to thank me." Will answered. Though the light was dim I could make out his expression. He was content. I yawned.

"I'm sorry, you have had a busy day and I am keeping you up talking" Will said suddenly.

"Wait Will its fine I want to talk to you" I assured him.

I asked him why Koga seemed so grumpy and if it was something I had done to offend him. Will assured me that he was always grumpy due to his ninja lifestyle and I had done great. For about an hour or so we chatted about everything. Eventually we both were so tired we could collapse.

"Well then goodnight Will" I said eventually.

"Goodnight Anna" he answered back before going to his bedroom.


	6. A shopping Trip

The next morning when I woke up my head felt much better. I found the bathroom and had a quick shower before getting dressed. Unsure what to do next I looked at the carvings on the walls.

"Glad someone is an early riser like me" A voice I deemed so familiar despite not hearing 1000 words of it yet said. "I have you a present for you" Will said.

"really. If you do anything else for me I will have to spend the rest of my life repaying you back." I joked.

" I wouldn't mind you spending the rest of your life with me, so you can repay me" Will said. "Joking obviously!" Will quickly added afterwards smiling.

I returned the smile feeling it was less of a joke than he made out but in truth I felt that I would actually enjoy a lifetime with Will.

"Close your eyes" Will instructed. I did as I was told. "Now open them. He said.

In front of me stood a small brown fox-like Pokemon with a cream ruff of fur around its neck.

"An Eevee!" I said surprised.

"yup just for you. Its happiness is maxed out so you can evolve into any of the five eeveelutions you like.

"Thanks Will, you are awesome.!!" I said, giving him a huge hug out of happiness.

"I know I am but don't tell everyone" He answered, a twisted smile on his face. I rolled my eyes then petted Eevee on the head.

"Lance suggested that I take you to Goldenrod or Celadon city to get some basic stuff and some new clothes." Will said when I released him.

"With what money?" I asked

"Ah, Anna , you forget about Elite Four privileges again."

I couldn't say no to free stuff so agreed.

"First though I need to evolve Eevee." I said

"Ok, but into what?" asked Will. "Wait and see Will. Patience is a virtue." I said simply confusing him for once.

That morning we headed out to Goldenrod city.

"Ok lets show Will what you have become" I said to the ultra ball that previously held an Eevee as I threw it.

Out of it came an Espeon, a lilac cat-like creature with a red jewel on its forehead. It was Eevee's psychic eeveelution.

"An Espeon! Very nice, I personally think it's the best one." Will said

"You would being a psychic trainer!" I laughed.

"Has my wonderful company influenced you in your choice of eeveelution?" Will asked mockingly.

"i wouldn't count on it. You are to cocky for your own good ya know, spoon bender" I retorted rolling my eyes.

"Spoon bending isn't psychic you know it's a fluke." he pointed out.

"Yes I know that but that fact ruins my fun of teasing you." I answered.

As well as the basics like a toothbrush, hairbrush and underwear, I got a new outfit. Gazing at myself in the mirror I wanted to make sure it looked perfect

"Can I at least see it, then you can go and tweak it all you like" Will complained irritably.

He was unhappy seeing as I had kept him waiting for a little while.

"Ok, ok here I come" I said finally happy with how it looked.

It made me smile when I came out of the changing room and saw how Will was slouched in the chair, a bored of waiting frown on his face. When he saw me it was replaced by an interested look.

"Very nice indeed Anna" Will commented when I asked for his opinion on it.

My new outfit consisted of Black jeans with a pair of dark brown boots. I wore a green t-shirt with a light military style jacket over the top.

Lastly we headed to a restaurant to grab something to eat before heading back to the Indigo Plateau.


	7. My new Friends

Over the next few weeks I got to know better the Elite four members.

Karen was very flirtatious towards men she deemed "hot" but a passionate trainer with a powerful dark type team and a very fiery temper.

Bruno was a very friendly guy despite his tough guy looks. He loved telling me funny things he had heard and saw. He was dedicated to his fighting type team and also to keeping his muscled physique in tip top condition.

Koga was very much a loner. He woke up at the same time as everyone else (that is extremely early in the morning) but would go out to hone in his ninja skills and train with his poison type team. When he did chat with me he told how his daughter Janine had taken over the Fuscia Gym that he once was leader of before becoming a Elite Four member.

Lance was quite a person to be around. He cared what people thought of him but had a minuscule ego. He was dedicated to making his dragons the very best and at staying as the league champion. Though he may seem distant to people at first, Lance always kept a look out for me and very soon we became close friends. As I captured a Dratini that I evolved into a Dragonair soon via battles with the E4 , many mornings Lance would teach me how a dragons mind works and how best to understand and command them. It made me very happy to hear him say I would make a great dragon tamer one day. When I didn't want to pester or disturb Will, Lance would always offer an ear to listen to or suggest how to solve any issues I had.

This placed him in the middle of the other E4 and Will in terms of my friendships with. One thing I noticed living with the elite four was how flirtatious Karen and Bruno were to each other. It was obvious to everyone how much they liked each other. Often the rest of us would joke about how there would soon be an elite wedding.

My relationship with Will grew stronger and closer. We had already become good friends in a few hours of knowing each other so our friendship was way ahead of mine with Karen, Koga and Bruno. It was rare we were ever apart. Even though I had lived in the Indigo plateau long enough to know my way around it easily, Will still acted as my guide. I did not mind as it had become weirder not having him round than it was being with him. Karen frequently commented that we were just like a couple, without actually being one and we should just admit that we should be. This coming from her seemed pretty ironic considering how she and Bruno acted together. My Espeon became strong and fast also due to being used as practice by the Elite four. Soon she had reached level 57 and could hold her own against them. My dragonair was close behind at level 50, almost enough to evolve into a Dragonite.


	8. A Birthday Surprise

**Oh my gosh! You guys would not believe the trauma i just had. I went to upload this chapter but i couldn't see the document. Well i panicked, thinking i had lost what i had written so far of this story. Luckily i found it. So here is the chapter that almost was lost. HaHa!**

One month after I first fell into Johto was a big day. June 28th was my birthday. I hadn't realised it but it appeared that I would be spending it in Johto rather than at home. I had forgotten about it but it appeared Lance hadn't. He immediately told Will (who already knew as he knew most things about me), Koga, Bruno and Karen.

Soon my birthday arrived. I have to give it to them all, they were very good at pretending not to know as I suspected nothing. The first gift I was given was from Bruno.

The stocky man strode up to me and placed a present in my hands "happy birthday, luv" Bruno said embracing me tightly. I hugged him back but was worried my bones might break. Inside was a Pokemon grooming kit to raise their happiness levels.

Koga strode up to me next and placed a huge A3 sized board in my hands. In it were photographs of myself and all the elite four members annd their Pokemon.

Karen went all feminine buying me a huge mountain of clothing for all the different types of weather.

Lance gave me two ultra balls. Confused I asked "What's inside them?" Lance merely grinned, his brown eyes sparkling and gestured for me to release them. Inside was a rapidash level 52 and a chansey level 50. The sight of the chansey surprised me.

"A chansey started you off on this adventure so what better gift could I give you." Lance said smiling.

Overwhelmed by the thought I hugged Lance.

"Do you know Lance, I actually love you!" I called happily.

His cheeks glowed slightly red at my sudden outburst but he smiled at me contented I liked his present

The present Will gave me was a Ring. The ring was completely black and made of one sparkling material. The top was split into segments like a diamond.

"It will protect you from evil spirits and make sure I don't end up with a dead roommate and best friend" Will explained.

Maybe turning a year older had an effect on me because Will's words touched me. Though it was always implied that we were best friends and didn't need saying, to hear Will say it made me so full of joy I felt my heart may explode.

I leaned forwards hugging Will tightly. Will grinned, happy I liked his present and his words of friendship. I placed the ring on my left hand and vowed never to take it off. Leaning my head on Will's shoulder out of affection I thought about how lucky I was to have such great friends and about how strange meeting them all, especially Will, was. All my presents were wonderful but the best one was still to come later that night.


	9. A night to remember

**I LOVE this chapter sooooooo much. i am so proud of it. PLEEEEEEEEEEESE REVIEW IT! After the few 400 word chapters here is a long 1000+ word one. This chapter was both hard to write as i felt it must be perfect but also easy as it flowed onto the page so well. So here is a Chapter that is a little different to the others. I like how i wrote Will as in this chapter so hopefully you will see another side to our favourite mask wearing, purple haired psychic Elite Four member. As always review and share your opinions with me! i hope you all will love this chapter as much as i do. (I used the word "love" for a reason. Hehe) Love you all xxx**

All the Rooms have a Balcony, all separate so none are visible to any of the others. That night I sat on the balcony of mine and Will's room. I was deep in thought. All I could think of is how much I missed my family, especially my mum and Jack and wondered if they missed me. Gradually I grew more and more sad thinking about them until eventually my emotions gave way and I began crying. Will who was sitting peacefully at the table on the balcony immediately rushed over to console me.

"Hey now, Sweetie what's wrong?" Will murmured as he tightly wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in close to his chest. His voice low and soothing and eventually slowed my tears.

"I miss my family so much Will. I bet they wonder where I went in the middle of the night without saying anything." Will comforted me more until I had stopped crying.,

"There now." He muttered to me. "You look so unhappy for someone whose birthday it is." A caring smile lit up his face.

I smiled too, relived to have Will with me. "I don't know what come over me, getting all emotional, Sorry about that." I said slightly embarrassed. Will tilted his head down slightly, (he was a little taller than me) so our eyes were level.

"Well as long as it isn't a regular occurrence I don't mind, else I will have to buy a tumble drier to dry all my clothes in after you cry on them." He joked. I smiled and mock hit him.

Will's body tensed all of a sudden. I suddenly become overwhelmed by an urge to reach out and touch his cool, worried looking face. Before his mind had time catch up, Will leant forwards and pressed his lips to mine. It was the weirdest moment of my life, (apart from dimension warping through my DS of course) I felt totally at ease and wanted nothing to ever disturb this dream moment.

Suddenly my brain sent a worrying thought. I was about to pull away, but Will did an instant before me. He recoiled, stepping back a few steps, his eyes wide in fear. I saw it, but was more preoccupied by my thought.

My brain screamed at me that it would never work due to the fact I was from a different world to him and nothing could ever happen because of that fact. My body was a cocktail of emotions, exhilaration, fear, longing, sadness and affection towards my closest friend. His face made me want to run over and hug him, to apologise and comfort him like he had me a minute ago. I knew however that it would only make it worse. Will seemed to be full of similar emotions. That moment, in reality only a few seconds long seemed an eternity

Will moved towards me and stopped just further than a normal conversations range away.

"Anna" He said. His voice sounded weak and emotional. "Anna I'm so sorry. You were in an emotional state of mind and I took advantage of you. If you wish to not speak to me I understand." he said, his voice cracking ever so slightly. His head was facing the floor, making his shiny, purple hair cast a dark shadow over his face. Will made to leave.

"Will!" I exclaimed "I couldn't not speak to you. You have been the closest friend I have ever had in both dimensions. Its not your fault Will, so don't make yourself feel like it is. All I want is to see you smile at me and look your cheery, mystical self." I pleaded my eyes showing my sincerity.

Will's mouth twitched, as he realised how important a friend to me he was.

"I cannot smile knowing you are upset, Anna" he said finally sighing.

"The only thing I am upset about is I am worried you will blame yourself and leave" I admitted.

Will's face softened, the moonlight making it and hair shine beautifully in its silvery beams. I focussed my eyes on his face.

"I love you Will." I said clearly not daring move my glance away from him, for fear he would go. "I have always loved you as a friend and companion, it just seems hard to sometimes separate that from how I truly feel about you."

Will's body softened, the tension going from it and his eyes lighting up.

"I - I have felt the same way since the day I found you " Will admitted. A faint pink colour lighting up his pale face.

He took a step closer so we were standing our usual distance apart. The smile I had been longing for reappeared on his face and he entwined his long, slender fingers with mine. I smiled, shifting my arms so my hands, with his locked in mine, were comfortably in front of us. We both understood my worry but knew that none of it mattered.

Will leant towards me, speaking softly.

"I know I may not be the typical, conventional person to be in love with but all I ask is you allow me to spend every moment with you. One day I will prove that I can make you happy here, even if I don't deserve someone of your personality." His aqua blue eyes, just visible behind his translucent mask, reflected his emotion.

"You already to spend every moment of the day with me." I pointed out smiling. Will laughed.

"True, ok, I'll give you that one" he said teasingly. I sighed deeply then continued.

"I can think better to be with than you Will. You are clever, compassionate, have an amazing psychic talent, care deeply for your Pokemon and are an amazing elite four member. What else could I ask for in you" I stated simply.

Will smiled and closed his eyes in contentment. "Your not so bad yourself you know" he said without opening them, the corners of his lips curved into a smile. I resisted the desire to hit him. Instead I leant forwards.

"Tell me psychic Elite Four member, do you believe this is fate and that we are meant to be, or is it just desire?" Will pondered for a second

"Fate. I am glad fate was kind enough to lead me to you." I placed my hand over his heart.

"Are you feeling ok Will, your heart if beating so fast its pretty much fluttering. Maybe you should go see a doctor" I mocked. Will's face broke into a smile and he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah maybe I should get it checked out" He agreed. Will leant in close to me.

"May I" he asked politely.

I smiled slightly, glad to have the Will I knew back. Will leant forwards and brushed his lips against mine.


	10. KAAAAAABOOOOOOOM!

**I like this one as it made me laugh writing it, tough i do feel i spammed the Caps Lock key in it. You will see why. ****Thanks for all the positive feedback and reviews. Keeps them streaming in so i know the story is still being read.**

SMASH! A huge clattering noise rung through the whole of the Indigo Plateau . Alarmed by the noise, I sprung upright, my heart pounding in a frightened manor. Glancing to my left, Will looked equally surprised. We exchanged a glance and without saying a word, I decided to go investigate the source of the big bang.

"Espeon" I called. The psychic eeveelution trotted over to me, a sleepy expression on her face. It appeared she too had been rudely awoken by the loud bang.

"Lets go explore eh," I suggested. Espeon nodded her head, bounding to my side. Together we hurried down the beautiful corridors in search of anything suspicious.

As we rounded a bend I could only stare in shock. The "chill out room" as it was dubbed was destroyed. It looked as if an explosion had happened in it and stripped away its contents. Behind me Will, Karen, Koga and Lance all looked as surprised as me at the sight of the room.

As I was closest to the demolished room, I decided to further inspect the damage. Inside was a very sheepish looking Bruno.

"Hey Anna, did I wake you?" he said casually.

"That's a bit of an understatement." I retorted.

"I decided to give the chill out room a new look" Bruno added not making eye contact. He apparently found remains of the the dark green carpet suddenly very interesting.

"What look were you going for Bruno, Fresh Bomb sight!" I snapped

"I didn't mean to set off a bomb in the room" Bruno said quietly.

"YOU SET OFF A BOMB!" I exclaimed in shock.

"Shhhhhhhhhh! It was an accident" Bruno said nervously scratching his head.

"No Bruno, accidentally steeping on someone's feet an accident. Dropping a glass cup on the floor is an accident. Setting off a bomb at 1:25am is not an accident!" I said retorted irritably, barely containing my increasing desire to choke him.

"Do you think Lance will notice?" Bruno asked me sheepishly

"THE WHOLE INDIGO PLATEAU KNOWS NOW THAT SOME SORT OF EXPLOSION HAPPENED BRUNO! I THINK ALSO HE MIGHT NOTICE THAT A ROOM HAS BEEN INCINERATED DON'T YOU?" I hissed taking a step closer to him. Bruno took a step back in caution.

Looking back it must of looked silly to of seen a huge muscled man shying away from my small petite frame.

"Oh Bruno" Lance said as he entered the door. The three remaining elite four members followed him in. Bruno gave them a weak smile

"Surprise guys" he said giving them a thumbs up. Karen looked like she too might explode and Koga glared furiously at him.

"Lance, Anna, Will. Could you leave myself and Koga alone with Bruno for a while please." Karen said slowly in an intimidating manor.

Lance's mouth twitched and he nodded. Will shrugged and exited the room.

"Shall we go get breakfast Anna while Karen and Koga are preoccupied with Bruno?" Lance asked, trying for a casual tone. I nodded and glanced at Will who already exited and was now leading the way down the corridor. He must of felt my gaze as he spun around.

"Never dull eh," he commented

"Nope never" I agreed All three of us cracked up into hysterical laughter.

The rest of the day seemed dull in comparison to the morning that literally "started with a bang." At breakfast Lance commented on how we made a good couple.

"I don't know what you're talking about Lance." I said mock innocent. Will smiled resting his hand on mine. It amazes me how nothing seems to get past the elite champion.

After breakfast I had a lesson on dragon Pokemon from Lance while Will trained his Xatu to become more agile. As it was a Sunday, thus the elite Four and Lance's day off, there was little to do.

While Lance and Will battled each other I decided to catch up on a little training of my own with all my Pokemon. Espeon, Chansey, Rapidash and Dragonair all seemed to benefit from a bit of a training session. I decided that tomorrow while everyone else was busy defeating wannabe trainers coming to the Indigo Plateau I would go out in search of a flying type Pokemon to allow me the freedom to fly anywhere I wished.

It wasn't until dinnertime that I saw Karen, Bruno and Koga again. I don't know what they did to him but he didn't seem himself for that evening or three days afterwards. I never got around to asking him by what means he used to incinerate the chill out room. However I had a feeling he wouldn't try it again. Especially while Karen and Koga were around.

**HaHa, i love this chapter so much (not as much as the previous one though). So i want to know from you, In your opinion why did Bruno have a bomb in the Plateau and what did Koga and Karen to do him? I left them open for you guys to let you imaginations go wild. Hmmmmmm, the Lovely, amazing Lances reaction of "Oh Bruno" and his reaction to Karen makes it seem like this has happened before doesn't it. Poor Bruno. **


	11. A silver haired dude and issues

**Hey guys, it's me again! It feels so good to be back. Firstly i apolagise for the humongous delay of everything but it wasn't my fault. The security was playing up on my computer and letting in load of dodgy virus's and stuff like that. it took forever to get fixed and at one point we thought it did until our whole internet protection got removed making it risky to go on the internet and risk bringing in even more virus's. Hopefully it's ok now though. Anyway i hope this chapter you will find worth the wait. Enjoy! (And before you say anything Haine-Chan No not yet but almost i promise)**

**Ciao,**

**AnnaWookie**

As I said I would the next morning I prepared myself to go out in search of a strong, suitable flying type to add to my team. I decided to teleport using a Kadabra caught as an Abra near the day-care centre when on my shopping trip with Will to Goldenrod City a while back. My reaction to the teleporting hadn't improved much since the first time I teleported just after exiting Union Cave and as soon as I reappeared in my chosen destination I felt nauseous.

"Hey is it possible for my organs to get rearranged during teleportation?" I asked the Kadabra. It looked blankly at me.

"Because I think I feel my stomach jostling my lungs up in my rib cage." I said weakly, feeling worse by the second. Kadabra shrugged and returned to its poke ball.

All of a sudden, I felt as if I was going to be sick. Franticly glancing round for something to stop it, I spotted a lady who was returning to her house.

"Excuse me!" I exclaimed sprinting up to her as fast as I could, my hand clamped over my mouth.

The lady turned around and realising my predicament let me into her house. After five minutes, I was feeling better. I thanked the lady for her generosity and set off to find a flying type.

As I wandered through the centre of Vermilion city I began thinking about how similar this world was to the one I knew back home. My thoughts were soon broken however when I walked into someone else.

"Oh sorry about that, I was daydreaming." I hastily apologised.

"Its ok, What were you thinking deeply about?" the stranger asked.

I looked at them to answer but was speechless when I realised who I had crashed into. He had silver hair and wore a black suit. He was the ex champion of the hoenn region far away. He was Steven Stone, a rock enthusiast and lover of steel type Pokemon. Beside him stood an Aron, tiny tortoise like creature with a steel mask over its face and two large eyes peeking through it.

"I'm so sorry, I seem to be making a habit of this." I said apologetically.

"Its ok, well what were you thinking about so hard?" Steven asked curiously.

"Well I need a flying type to use as transport as I don't think my stomach can take much more teleporting." I explained, having a flashback to earlier. "

Say no more Anna, I know just the thing for you!" Steven exclaimed eagerly, putting his hand on my back and practically pushing me along next to him.

"But- how do you know my name?" I asked confused.

"A lot of people know who you are Anna, its very rare for anyone to get into the indigo plateau in the circumstances you did." He answered. I felt a wave of relief. For a moment I thought people knew about me not coming from here.

"What about one of these?" Steven asked, gesturing in front of him.

Near the entrance to the town stood a Large silver bird, completely covered in thick armour. Its wings were red and so jagged looking, they appeared to be able to slice through concrete like warm butter.

"A Skarmory!" I said in surprise. Steven nodded.

"The perfect bird. Powerful, fast, large enough to carry heavy weights and best of all a Steel type." I rolled my eyes at the last bit causing Steven to laugh.

"Ok, ok, I will shut up about the steel type." he joked. I smiled, my attention on the bird in front of me.

"That would be perfect. Where did you catch yours?"

"In my home region. But I have one I am willing to trade for. it's young and wishes to travel round and become strong. I could easily train it but I am happy with my current Skarmory, Blade, that you see before you so have no need for his offspring too." Steven explained.

"Fine" I said thoughtfully, "But what do you want traded for it?"

"You stated that you dislike teleporting, hence the reason for wanting something that knows fly. Well my father, you probably know who he is so I won't bother explaining, isn't the biggest fan of trainers but does own a few different types. Well he is in need of a psychic type to help his researchers to develop a new item for trainers to use." Steven replied. I caught on to what he was suggesting.

"So you want me to trade you the Kadabra for your Skarmory."

"Precisely." Steven said.

And so that was that. Within a minute I had received the flying type I was looking for. I thanked Steven a million times for Skarmory and went in search of something to quench my hunger. Before heading back off to the Indigo Plateau, my mobile phone began to vibrate in my pocket. Whipping it out, I glanced the callers ID.

"Hello." I said into the receiver. "

Hey, You left early this morning, are avoiding me or something?" the familiar tone of Will almost sung back. I smiled at the glorious tone of the person who was the centre of my world.

"Hell yeah, I was so fed up of you and your annoying Jynx, I left early this morning." I answered back sarcastically.

Will laughed. "Lady GaGa is not annoying bless her, she's just very fond of me and Bruno's muscles. ...Well how did you get on?"

"Perfecto! I now own a new member of my team. I will show all you guys when I get back in about 30 minutes to an hour." I told the happy sounding psychic trainer.

"That's too long for me to wait! Ha-ha. See you later." Will said his tone a mixture between mocking and happiness. F

orty-five minutes later me and Silver (the Skarmory) landed at the front of the plateau. Immediately I was welcomed by Karen who was yelling something at a child who looked about thirteen. The child turned on his heel and fled as soon as Karen's attention turned on me. I threw her a questioning glance.

"Little - idiot was trying to suggest we cheat by using full restores when he used one the turn before I did. I shook my head in mock disgust to please Karen, but clearly remembered how it annoyed me when my move left one HP on an Elite Four's Pokemon and next turn they would use a full restore.

"Hey a skarmory! Did you know that despite being birdlike, It's mouth contains many small sharp teeth." Karen said eagerly. "

Do you have a lot of trivia?" I asked.

"Masses, like did you know a shiny parasect's colouring is nearly the same as a regular paras's colour. Also no other Pokemon is a dark/flying type like Murkrow." Eventually Karen gave up on the trivia and decided to "surprise" everyone by cooking dinner. I returned Silver to his ball then followed her inside.

While the chill out room was being refurbished everyone tended to relocate to round the dining table. Before I had even gotten inside, I could easily hear an argument going on. It appeared to be between Koga and Lance. I sighed and entered the room. Immediately, the argument stopped as they all acknowledged my arrival. Lance greeted me while Koga scowled and stared downwards at the table.

"Any luck" Lance said, trying to sound casual but his irritation easily noticeable in his voice. I nodded.

"Is everything ok?" I asked Will who was sitting at the table next to Bruno, both looking about as interested as I must of during Karen's lecture about poke' trivia.

"Fine just great! Never better!" snapped Koga, his eyes not moving from the table. I recoiled from the abrupt answer and instead focused my attention on Bruno who asked me what I caught.

Releasing Silver from his ball I was about to explain the circumstances in which I received him, when my phone began ringing again.

"Hold on." I politely said to Bruno, Lance and Will who all were waiting for me to continue. I didn't recognise the number but answered anyway.

"Hello, this is Anna." I said .

"Hey Anna, how's it going? Was your flight better than that teleporting nonsense?" the voice answered back.

"Steven!" I said in surprise. The elite four minus Karen (who was preparing something inedible in the kitchen) all looked at me in confusion.

"Yup, the one and only. Listen I wanted to tell you your Kadabra seemed to settle in great. Oh and I forgot to tell you that the Skarmory I gave you is pretty stubborn so you may need to use a strong will at first to show him who's boss. I'm glad he didn't try to throw you off when you rode him home."

I froze abruptly.

"Did he attempt to throw you off his back then? I asked, my face serious dreading the answer.

"He did the first time I tried to train him to carry a human but once he saw me as boss, he didn't dare try anything." Steven said in a reassuringly casual manor.I paused for a second, running over what I had just been told.

"You never said that before." I said my voice slightly wavering.

"For your own benefit Anna. If I told you that before you rode him, you would anticipate him doing it thus increase the chances of it happening." Steven reasoned.

"True. Thanks for that Steven, you saved me many hours searching. See ya." I finally said understanding his reasoning.

"Bye Anna." The phone line went dead and I snapped shut my phone.

"You have Steven the champion of the Hoenn regions phone number." Will said slowly, his eyes wide. "Do you know you're impossible!" he added afterwards shaking his head in amusement. Lance smiled. He obviously shared the same view as Will did.

"Why do you say that?" I answered indignantly. "I only got it today and it wasn't intentional, it just happened that I met Steven in Vermilion city. Besides i have Lances Phone number and he is the champion of Johto" I argued tilting my head in Lances direction. He stared at me, eyebrows slightly raised.

At that point Karen came in with "dinner" so I proceeded to tell the five of them how I gained Silver the Skarmory. Lance shook his head in bemused.

"You attract more famous people than we do" he laughed. Will agreed.

"Jealous" I mocked.

"No, of course not. I couldn't care less who you meet" Will retorted. Karen rolled her eyes at Will's sudden defensive body language. She obviously thought he felt otherwise.

"Well I don't care what you say "champion" but I am going to Fuchsia city tonight". Koga said abruptly, placing his plate on the side and stalking out the door. He sent a furious look at Lance before he went, that soon focussed on all of us individually. The door that sectioned the main hallway to the foyer of the Indigo Plateau slammed violently. Karen and Bruno went to look out the window to try and see Koga's fast disappearing shadow in the pitch black night. Lance sighed, wished us goodnight then exited the room. I took that as a cue to head off to bed too, and headed towards Will and my apartment. Will followed. When we arrived my curiosity go the better of me.

"Well? What's going on that I missed?" I asked, laying down on Will huge king sized double bed. Will positioned himself laying next to me.

"Koga's daughter, Janine who took over from him when he joined us in the elite four has become …...pregnant and Koga isn't happy. The reason his foul mood is aimed at Lance is when he asked Lance to leave the elite four for a few day to go sort things out with Janine, Lance refused, saying we need him here and this should be his main priority rather than his knocked up daughter." Will explained, turning his head to face me so he could read my expression.

"I can see both sides of it." I replied. "Koga should be allowed to be temporally dismissed from the Elite Four if there are family issues as he obviously cares for Janine. However losing his temper wasn't very smart and it is Janine's own fault that she is pregnant."

Will nodded. He was silent for a few seconds.

"What would your parents do to me if you were pregnant?" He asked abruptly. His question surprised me.

"Since they are in another dimension, very little." I replied, puzzled by the random question.

"You know what I mean Anna." Will said refusing to drop it. I thought for a little while before answering

"Well my mum would probably give you a distasteful look but accept it pretty well. My dad however….." I trailed off. Will probed me further.

"Your dad however would do what?" he said almost raising his voice.

"Well my dad would probably try and punch you then make sure you never are physically capable of having children any more." I said staring at his formal black waistcoat as I spoke rather than look at his curious face. As I finished speaking I looked up at his face to read his reaction. Will's face was paler than usual and he looked stunned so he was barely moving at all.

"You asked Will." I pointed out gently.

"Ok then, I see why you trailed off now." He said weakly.

I laughed at his terrified reaction and nodded. Placing my arms around him, I leant my head affectionately on his shoulder.

"Now I've scared you haven't I?" I murmured.

"For once, I am glad there is a dimension between me and you and your family, they sound really scary." Will said, his voice sounding its usual mix of being firm yet soft. I laughed again softly.

"My dad could scare away an ursurang just by looking at it" I replied.

"With what you just told me, I aren't surprised" Will replied wrapping his arms around my torso.

**Well what do ya think? Please review as the more reviews i get the more motivated i shall be, thus the sooner chapter 12 comes out. Before i get loads of hatemail,I actually love Lady GaGa and am a big fan of hers. Will's Jynx is a reference to a converstion with my 4 year old brother while battling Will in Heart Gold when he said "Is that lady GaGa Anna?" After that i decided to name a jynx Lady GaGa when i capture one so it kinda followed on from that. Hopefully you liked this chapter as much as i liked writing it. Once again i say Ciao to you all! Remember keep reviewing and i love you all**

**AnnaWookie :)**


	12. I find myself in danger Hooray!

**I AM SO SORRY! You all must of thought i died or something due to my abrupt disapearance, but no the internet conection on my computer just gave up on life in the last week of july and until today i have been PCless. Trust me it sucks. I hope you like my next chapter. If Will seems a bit out of character in this and the next chapter, he is supposed to slightly be. if he is too much do say though as i ADORE comments as you all know. Basically his out of character is A,supposed to show his current emotion and B, due to the fact he is human so can act as out of character at times as we can. If my language, writing skills are not as previous i do apologise but i was forced to stop writing halfway through a chapter. As an apology i will update the next chapter later hopefully (If i remember) Remember Comment/review and all that stuff**

**Love you all,**

**AnnaWookie ;)**

"Espeon, Use Psychic!" I called to my lilac partner.

And with that an arrogant trainer and his Wheezing went down. I sighed and rolled my yes. Calling Espeon back to my side, I thought how easy that fight had been. Four out of six of his Pokemon were weak to mine so it was no challenge in beating him. And he thought he could take on the Elite Four with them (I saved him a lot of humiliation by thrashing his team of Pokemon). I watched the delusional boy scamper away then turned towards the beautiful building behind me. As I was returning to the Indigo Plateau, Karen greeted me.

"Hey Ya, What you up to?"

"Nothing much just saving you the pain later by absolutely destroying some cocky little kid" I replied a slight smile forming. Karen chuckled.

"Hey us Elites are all going to Goldenrod are you coming ?"

"Sure why not" I said shrugging. Suddenly Karen's eyes glinted with glee and she flung her right arm around behind me

"That's great news Anna, then how about you and me head off on a girly shopping trip afterwards." Karen said staring me directly in the eye. I felt a little bit intimidated by Karen but tried not to show it.

"Well sure sounds great Karen" I half murmured, unsure what her reaction would be.

"YAY! I knew you would agree to it!" Karen exclaimed, giving a little bounce on the spot in excitement. I realised then why Karen always seemed so pushy and enthusiastic about wanting to do a shopping spree with me. All the other Elite four members were male. It appeared that Karen probably hadn't had any female company in a while. The closest thing she had to female company was Will, due to his sensitivity, but even he got fast bored when shopping (as I remembered clearly from when I first arrived). I felt that I had seen a different side to the dark trainer than most people ever get to see. I felt a rush of companionship towards her. Remembering my arrival made me smile on the inside when I thought how much things had changed in the short period of time I had lived in the Indigo Plateau.

"Ha-ha-ha! Its gonna be great! I can't wait!" I said beaming at her. Karen returned it.

Later that day we all headed off to Goldenrod City.

"Bruno can't you put a top on for once?" complained Will, staring at Bruno's topless torso.

"Hey I don't mind Will" Karen pointed out, her dark eyes focussed on Bruno's muscled body. I laughed gently

"Yeah Will lighten up!" I said sarcasticaly rolling my eyes at him.

"See Will even your chick wants my body" Bruno said confidently, flexing his torso. Will looked a mix between irritated, frustrated and bemused. For the first time ever I thought Will was gonna punch him. I stopped abruptly and stared at Bruno.

"Don't delude yourself Bruno. And for the record I am nobody's "Chick" ok" I stated. Lance, who was walking in front, turned round to face us and laughed.

"Ha-ha! Told by the crazy foreigner." He joked, flashing a dazzling smile at me. I sighed, giving up on retaliating to their jibes aimed at me. I jogged a metre ahead of Will, Bruno and Karen, who was still admiring his muscled body. Lance slowed a little to fall into step with me. He angled his face as if encouraging me to strike up a conversation with him. I decided I would play on it. Instead I kept my brown eyes focussed on the growing silhouette of Goldenrod.

"Have I offended you?" he asked

"No….a little" I answered. Lance gave me a crooked smile. "Sorry" he said apologetically.

"I forgive you this time." I added giving him a mock stern look. By now we had arrived at the outskirts of Goldenrod city. Of course the arrival of the Elite four and Elite champion hadn't gone unnoticed by the civilians of the city. Every single person's gaze all focussed on us. Having a flashback to when I first entered the Plateau, I started to regret my choice of companions.

"Why do you guys have to have noticeable purple, blue and red hair" I pointed out. Will and Karen laughed as Lance run a hand through his spiky dark red hair.

"Pimp" I mouthed at him. Lance rolled his eyes.

"If I am a pimp you know what that makes you then" He replied. I sighed and decided it best to let the dragon tamer think he had now a crowd had formed.

"I'm not a fan of crowds so lets scarper pronto" Bruno said. The gang burst into action. Karen perked up, her shopping skills honing in on a sale nearby on clothing. Lance whipped out his poke-gear and checked the map for where he, Will and Bruno were supposed to be going. Will approached me and led me away from the others a little. I looked at him curiously

"Anna be careful" he said simply. I stared at him a little confused.

"That was an anti-climax. You had to lead me away from the others to say just that?" I asked.

"No!" He said abruptly. Shifting his weight uncomfortably from one foot to the other Will sighed.

"Look. I have a bad feeling about something nearby in the future. Like something is gonna kick-start a chain of dramatic events." I shuddered. Will's prophecy unnerved me. "Please Anna, Just be on your guard. You're a wanted person and in the wrong hands could be lethal to the rest of us. I don't want any harm to come to you while I am still breathing." I hugged Will tightly, my heart warm with affection yet a feeling of an icy cold mist hung on it.

" Hey can you two declare your undying love for each other later,!" Bruno shouted. Will rolled his eyes and sighed at Bruno before turning back to me.

"Come on lets move before Bruno gets mobbed by his fan girls" I stated. Will nodded. We started to walk back to the others.

"If he has any that is." Will added. I laughed. All the concern previously showing on Will's face ebbed away.

"How do I look?" Karen asked twirling round in a long blue and white floral dress and large sunglasses.

"Very beautiful, though you look like you should be on a beach" I answered.

"hmmmm yeah, I will have this dress too I think" she finally decided. When Karen referred to "too" she meant the fifteen bags full of clothes she had bought that lay in a semi-circle around me. How she could afford it all, even on an Elite Fours budget was beyond me. By the time we exited the department store the sun had almost fully set and all the light was fast fading.

"Whoa, its getting dark Anna, we better meet up with the guys soon." I nodded in agreement. "But first those shoes need some detailed investigation from me" She added. Her eyes were fixed on a shop window across the path.

Out the corner of my eye I saw a shadowy figure lurking around the entrance of one of the many side streets Goldenrod had. Karen noticed me being distracted.

"Hey Anna, you ok?" "Huh, oh yeah I am fine." I answered. Karen glanced back at the shop she wanted to look in. I suggested she go look at the shoes she was craving.

"I don't know, I can't really leave you alone at night can I?" she answered. I assured Karen I would be fine and wouldn't move from the shop window. She gave in and left me alone.

From the alley I thought I heard someone calling for help. I knew it was risky since I was alone and that I was a danger to Johto in the wrong hands but my curiosity (or stupidity) got the better of me. I jogged down the narrow side street constantly surveying my surroundings. As I came to a dead end my curiosity turned to confusion. Where was the person I heard in need of aid?

Suddenly a sharp pain filled my skull as a strong fist smashed into my head. I collapsed to the ground. Wincing my eyes filled with horror as two shadows loomed over me.

"Well, aren't you are easy to trick." one voice said mockingly. The other chuckled. Between them a Ekans lurked, its eyes fixed on me. I slowly reached for my Ultra Ball that contained Rapidash. To my terror it, and all the others weren't there. The second voice leant down and whispered to me

"Well aren't you in trouble now" he mocked, my poke balls held in his disgustingly dirty hands.

Slowly I stood up. Behind me I felt a pile of rubble left over from the refurbishment of the shop we were behind. Grasping a large rock in my hand I took a step towards my attackers.

"I know who you are, you know" I stated hoping my voice made me sound more confident than I actually was The men exchanged glances before turning back at me. The first man smiled cruelly

"I am glad we are that famous, soon we will be so feared no one will stand in our way. Hail Gi…."

"Yes, Yes I have heard it all before you know!" I retorted irritably cutting in the middle of the mans speech. The man, his pride dented in front of his companion leapt forwards at me.

That was my chance. Swinging my arm back I hurled the rock at the oncoming man. It sailed through the air before smacking into the mans right eye. I sprinted past the wounded man as he yelled something distasteful.

The second man, stunned by my attack for a second, jerked back into life and sent the Ekans after me. I kept running. It was only a few metres till the exit back on to the main street when the purple snake coiled round my legs. For the second time in a few minutes my body hit the ground.

As I lay there, helplessly fighting off the Pokemon my thoughts turned to the Elite Four and Lance. I wished with all my heart I had stayed with Karen. Even worse my stomach churned uncomfortably as I thought of Will. I had promised him I would stay safe for both our sakes. Now I didn't even know if I would see him or the others again. I felt physically ill at the thought of betraying the trust of those who had protected me and caringly allowed me into their lives. My eyes welled up in frustration.

The two men caught up with me. Immediately the Ekans loosened its hold on me and recoiled away from the men. Though I was trying to fight it seconds earlier, a wave of pity flooded my body for the poison type. It was obviously abused by my horrid captors. I scrambled to my feet. The second man, in an attempt to intimidate me, walked up to me stopping inches from my face. I fought back my natural reaction to gag.

My thoughts were broken by a wave of energy fired past me at the men. Instantly they were flung backwards by it. I glanced towards the direction it came from. A silhouette of a figure filled the entrance. My heart soared as I recognised the person.

"Will!" I exclaimed under my breath. Next to him stood his Slowbro. Will rushed over, however went passed me and stopped in front of the men. His face was set in a sharp glare that reflected his extreme level of fury. I had never seen the usually chilled out Elite Four member look so enraged. Even I felt slightly cautious of him in his current mood.

"I suggest you leave quickly. Also send the message back that you shall never learn about the world she comes from. That is unless you want to both personally feel just how strong all my Pokemon are for yourselves!" Will said slowly through gritted teeth, his voice reflecting how serious he was. The two men's faces drained of colour as they nodded slowly. As if to prompt them Slowbro aimed a hydro pump at them.

The two men wasted no time. Glancing from Will and Slowbro to me, the men and Ekans shot past us and out of sight. Instantly I exhaled in relief. I had survived, just. Will turned to face me.

"Oops" I said weakly. Will glared at me. Instantly I flinched at his severe look. The psychic master walked over slowly.

"Anna remind me how it is I ended up loving a complete idiot like you?" Will said. Though his tone had evened out a bit his expression was still firm. I bowed my head in submission. Apparently his "lovely" temper was now focussed on me.

"Your polite!" I retorted, trying to stand up for myself a bit. Will sighed deeply. Wrapping his arms around me tightly, Will lowered his head so my shoulder was supporting his forehead. I felt bad I had made poor Will so worried by my reckless actions.

"I am sorry Will, I really am. I know I caused all of you a bunch of unnecessary stress." Will raised his head till he was looking directly at me.

"I... know, You have a good nature and a kind heart, but you are at times gullible and too nice" Will's eyes temporarily softened before remembering I was in disgrace.

"Sorry dad" I muttered sarcastically under my breath so Will wasn't able to detect what I was saying. Will moved away before motioning for me to follow back out of the alley.

"Anna! You're safe thank goodness!" Lance's voice called out. I looked up to see the red haired trainer racing up to me, Karen and Bruno following.

"Found her" Will called out shortly. The two males halted in front of us, Karen however kept going. The dark trainer flung her arms around me and violently squeezed me in relief. I heard her murmuring something like "Thank god, you're not dead" frantically under her breath.

"umm Karen-" I said quietly. The dark trainer, remembering her reputation abruptly released me and went to stand back next to Bruno.

"Are you unharmed Anna?" Lance said sounding concerned. I felt his eyes scanning my body for any obvious signs of injury.

"I'm fine, a little shaken but still breathing so overall fine" Lance nodded, it seemed he too felt relieved wasn't dead.

"Well if some dark trainer was less focussed on clothes and more on my soul mate's life, maybe this wouldn't of happened!" Will snapped. His face was tilted down so his hair cast dark shadows across his face. Karen tensed, not pleased at being attacked. I however beat her to it.

"Its not Karen's fault. It was me. I left her, even though she advised me on the dangers of it. Truthfully I owe her an apology." I said solemnly. You could practically feel the air crackling with thunder between me and the psychic trainer.

"If any of 'em hurt ya Anna ya can just tell me and I will go teach them all a lesson with my immense muscles, since you are practically like a little sister to me now." Bruno said attempting to lighten up the mood. I smiled at the fighting trainer, thankful for his presence at this point.

"Thanks Bruno. I will certainly remember that for the future." A cold wind blew across the almost deserted city.

"Its getting late, we better be heading off back home soon." Lance said puling out a poke ball.

"Oh my poke balls were stolen!" I exclaimed in alarm. I had forgotten the men had disarmed me during my attack.

"Here" Will said holding them out in his hands. I took them relieved back relieved. Lance released Aerodactyl from the poke ball in his hands.

"Well Anna See you later, Oh and promise me you won't get in any trouble for a while." Giving me a slight smile the champion flew off. Karen and Bruno followed. I watched them leave before reaching for my Skarmory's poke ball

"Well lets go too. Silver use fl-"

"No!" Will interrupted me. I looked at him questioningly.

"I nearly lost you, I aren't letting you out of my sight" Will said stubbornly. The wind had picked up and become a small gale. In the moonlight that was coming through the clouds, Will looked mysterious with his mask, shadowy face and hair gently blowing round his face. For the first time I felt I was looking at him how I was when I first met him, as a powerful mysterious trainer who happened to be quite attractive too.

"Anna" Will said gently, breaking me out of my daze.

"Huh, what did you say?" I said coming back to my senses. Will gently shook his head and released Xatu.

"Oh no Will! Please can't I fly, I really hate teleporting!" I retorted, taking a step back. Will gave me a sharp look.

"Please" he said bluntly.

I gave an exaggerated sigh, and for the second time that day conceded defeat. It appeared, according to Will, I still was in trouble.

What I failed to see as i left was the tall figure watching us from a distance. It smiled before whipping out a walkie-talkie and muttering about the mission being a failure.


	13. chapter 13 Will reveals his secret

**hey guys, as i promised i have updated the next chapter the same day as the previous as an apologetic gesture. (though it wasn't really my fault my modem had enough of life) This was originally gonna be in the same chapter as chapter 12 but i felt too much would happen in one if i did that. the full name is "Will reveals his secret and i wage war on Bruno" but unfortunatly it is too long. Hope you all like it. I have the next chapter written and was gonna tell you the title but it seems a bit obvious then what that chapters about. But heres a hint "It must be love, love, love" Question is for who? Don't forget to review/comment whatever you wish to do and i will write faster. **

**See you all soon**

**AnnaWookie**

Back at the Indigo Plateau, I was sprawled across the sofa, Espeon laying nearby on the floor. I was glad at least she felt sorry for me. The door opened and Will came out of his room to the mini kitchen.

"Aren't you tired after all the drama you've had today?" I shook my head.

"I am wide awake." I said, feeling better that Will was no longer so angry at me.

"Me neither, well if you're bored, I'm here." Will gave a small smile and retreated back to his room. Immediately Espeon and Xatu (who was eating a chocolate digestive given to him by his master contentedly) looked at me expectantly.

"Gosh talk about peer pressure, you two" I pointed out. Xatu stood up and pointed at the door. "Oh, fine if it means that much to you two, I will go talk to him." I walked up to the door and knocked. I hoped Will's current emotion was still positive.

"Come in" he called. I went in nervously. The psychic Elite four member was laying on his double bed, a small book filled with diagrams in his hand. "Thought you would come soon." he said simply, shifting to the right side so I could sit down.

"I was bullied." I stated simply. My eyes fell to the book in Wills hands. "What's that" I asked pointing at the book.

"Its about how the brain works" he added showing me it.

"Psychology. Very confusing. Hey you are working out how you have got a psychic gift right?" I stated, suddenly understanding the purpose of the book.

"was it that obvious?" Will said in surprise that I had twigged on to his thoughts so fast.

"Not really, I just put the two things together. Besides I have the advantage of knowing you well" I added. At that my thoughts turned to something I didn't know about Will. I thought of telling him but dared not to for fear of upsetting him. Instead i changed the subject.

"How are you still in your clothes Will, its 1:30am. Don't you ever change?" I stated realising I had never actually seen him wear anything else.

"You are still dressed you know!" Will pointed out. He opened his mouth to say something else, but obviously thought better of it at the last minute and paused.

"I do know what was going through your mind Psychic trainer!" I pointed out.

"I don't know what you're talking about Anna" Will said mock indignantly.

At that moment a light outside glistened. Climbing over the somewhat surprised Will, I rushed to the balcony.

"A shooting star!" I breathed. Will appeared at my side.

"They are getting more and more common by the month, so are the numbers of Clefairy around Mount Moon. Wonder why? Still I guess some mysteries are waiting to be discovered by over ambitious ten year olds." I laughed, thinking of my character Crystal and her Meganium Ivy on Heart Gold. The mention of mysterious things reminded me of my previous thoughts about Will. Will picked up on my thoughts.

"I think I can guess what you are thinking about." he said quietly. Will gestured towards his face. "The mask, that's what your wondering about right?" I nodded.

"Its ok, I am a curious person that's all. Its your secret. You obviously wear it for a reason." I said quickly. I felt uneasy Will had picked up on my thoughts at that point.

"I don't want to hide anything from you Anna so I will show you why." Will placed both hands on either side of his face. Slowly Will removed the black mask he never is seen without on. I blinked, it was weird to see Will without his trademark mask. "Well?" Will said quietly.

My eyes widened as I stared at Will in surprise. A horrific scar slashed through the psychic trainers upper face. Starting just below his hairline on the right hand side the scar went diagonally down through his eye until it arched slightly back up at the top of his nose between his eyebrows. It swept through Will's left eye and ended just below. I opened my mouth in shock. My poor Will was scarred for life!

"What-What happened to you?" I asked, my stomach churning with guilt.

Will looked down, His eyes, now completely visible as a deep azure blue, closed in sadness. Obviously Will remembered too well what occurred the day he got his scar.

"I was a freak. That what happened Anna. So I was made into an even bigger freak." I shook my head as I realised what had happened. My eyes stung with tears of despair for my closest friend.

"My "talent" of being a psychic was unusual and therefore in the eyes of some people different. Three boys in my class resented me for being talented with something they couldn't understand. One evening on my way home from school they set their Mightyena on me. Their sharp claws seared through me like a hot knife through butter. Lastly as a final spiteful act, the leader commanded his Butterfree to use stun spore. That made sure my wound would both sting and be a permanent reminder to me. I was seven years old Anna…" Will's voice was low and resentful. His eyes burned with feelings of resent and sorrow.

I found myself starting to cry slightly at his woeful tale. How anyone could do that to anyone, let alone Will I could never understand. Will saw I was crying slightly and put a comforting hand on my face. Somehow I felt our roles should be reversed and me be comforting him but I didn't say anything.

"Don't worry, that was over 10 years ago. I aren't so phased by it much, I just dislike the staring. I know now I am unique not a freak. I just wish I could find those boys and show them what I've become." Will smiled at me, his eyes showing his determination not to be beaten by them.

"Touch it, I don't mind" he added as reassurance to me, closing his eyes. Slowly my fingers brushed against his skin as I traced the scar across his face. Will flinched. "Your hands are very cold" he pointed out opening one eye. I went to move away. "No, continue, I quite like it" I half rolled my eyes at the Elite Four member. Will laughed gently. Placing the mask back on, he took a deep breath.

"I have learnt to see mmy psychic abilities as a gift not a curse. It can't be so bad, since it is what enabled me to meet you that fateful day at Union Cave, even if because of it I was cursed with being scarred for life." Will looked at me through his mask, his eyes slightly obscured once again. I looked at him in surprise. Taking my hands Will stood up, dragging me to my feet too.

"I am sorry if I seemed very harsh on you earlier. Its just you make me so mad. Every organisation in both Kanto and Johto and probably those overseas too would kill to capture you and learn of your dimension. They would do anything to you to get you to talk. Those men today proved my point. The thoughts I was picking up on made my skin crawl just hearing them. I was so enraged they would dare think of the things they did. I was furious you were silly enough to leave Karen and go alone in the dark side streets. I had to teach you a lesson. You are the centre of my world, if something happened to you I would have to come get you or…take drastic measures" Will trailed off. My insides burnt with guilt at how I had made Will and the others feel. Why did he have to tell me this all now. How could I sit around the dining table knowing how worried about me they were. Will looked at me intensely.

"No matter how infuriated you make me feel at times or how much you may hate me, I promise you Anna I will protect you and shall always care about you. I don't think I could ever see anyone else have you." The words of Will made my heart fill with warmth. I felt the same way, I was just too stunned by Will's mini speech to be able to say anything. I never knew Will cared that much about me. I kind of assumed he was mostly protecting me from evil out of fear for his home region as well as my well being. I knew Will loved me from the evening on the balcony, but I just thought that level he just expressed was only felt by me. Will laughed.

"Never have I seen you so stunned for words, still I guess there's a first for everything." I shook my head, glad Will had truly forgiven me for my stupidity earlier.

"Love you Will" I murmured contentedly.

Instead of answering Will leant forward and kissed me. Catching me off guard and unbalanced, I wobbled before causing us to both end up landing hard on the bed. Luckily for me Will put his hands out soon enough to stop his whole weight from crashing on me.

"That was close" He said simply.

"Yeah you have already violated the private confines of my mind, crushing me would be too much for one day." I pointed out.

"As long as I am the only one to violate you I don't care" Will said smiling thoughtfully. I stared open-mouthed at him. I really didn't know if I wanted to hit him or not.

"Well this is a bit intimate" Will pointed out, before pressing his lips against mine. For a moment my body felt freed of all the previous negative emotions that had been swirling around inside. I was safe, had five friends who are cared for me, had an amazing array of people with me constantly and was loved by someone I cared so much about. However….

"Will, Anna. I just came to tell you that we are having a BBQ tomorrow and …oh never mind" the voice of Bruno said. I span my head towards the door in alarm, my eyes widening in fear. I heard his footsteps retreating down the hallway. I tell you if it was a cartoon exclamation marks would be flying over my head.

"What timing Bruno! Well Anna, shall we continue?" Will said smoothly. I shot up so fast I threw a surprised Will across the bed.

"Bruno! Come back! Its is really not what you are thinking! Bruno!" I exclaimed, racing across the apartment and scanning the ornate hallway for the large man. Slapping my palm against my face I went back into our apartment. As I passed them I could of sworn Xatu and Espeon looked smug.

"Gosh you can move fast, when the time arises" Will pointed out. I slumped down on Will's bed.

"Why me Will? What did I do wrong to spite God, I mean Arceus."

"Don't worry. Do you know I think your problem is you worry too much what people think of you." Will pointed out.

"Not really. Just when the matter concerns Bruno and his twisted mind I do" I retorted.

"Hmm true, though he usually forgets all about it after a few months so I wouldn't worry too much" Will mumbled. I groaned at how long until he forgot. That was the last thing I remembered before I fell asleep.

When I woke up it was 8:00am. Sleepily I glanced over to my left. Will was still asleep, his face thoughtful. Silently I crept out and into my room. Sprawled on my bed was Espeon, Chansey, Xatu, Slowbro, Dragonair and a very annoyed looking Jynx. They all looked quite pleased to have a whole bed between them. Jynx, however wasn't impressed with me (in her eyes at least) for trying to steal the love of her life Will from her.

At breakfast the conversation was full of talk of Koga, who had returned that morning to the Plateau. I asked him how Janine was and wished her luck during her pregnancy. Koga seemed refreshed after his time away. I was glad there was no love lost between him or Lance. Eventually the conversation turned to the events of the previous day. I filled Koga in on what he missed.

"Are you still in one piece? They didn't harm or violate you did they in any way?" Koga asked concerned. Instantly my stomach lurched as I watched Bruno's face light up.

"No I was thankfully ok thank you Koga" I half-heartedly said, not taking my eyes off Bruno.

"Thankfully for her it wasn't them who violated Anna" Bruno mumbled, just loud enough for me to hear. Shooting an angry glare at Bruno, I picked up one of the many books Lance had in a pile beside him and discretely aimed for Bruno's head. Direct hit.

"Its not what you think" I mouthed at the Fighting trainer. Bruno merely rubbed his head and shrugged. Will glanced at us both through chewing his cereal and continued absentmindedly. How do males do that? How was he not phased by Bruno's teasing when it was his fault we were in this situation? I had a feeling Bruno was going to enjoy our quality time as a group for quite a while. Lance nudged me. I turned my full attention on him

"Anna, I promise you on my dragons lives we will find and stop those who attempted to harm you yesterday, You have my word." Lance said each word showing his sincerity. His brown eyes burned with emotion as he thought of them. The others all nodded in agreement.

"Thanks Lance, I can always count on you. You are right we will find and destroy Team Rocket!"

**I have given all the elites a bit of screentime (so to speak) so far but i feel Koga is a bit overlooked by me (I don't generally like him that much, even though he is a ninja) I wondered what to do and came up with nothing except i gain inspiration off those loyal to me and this random story. So i want you all to either PM me (probably better though i don't care) or comment an idea or storyboard for a storyline or situation for Koga to be in as stupid and funny or serious and dramatic as you want. Feel free to add your own character(s) if need be and i shall pick my fave one to write. Hopefully i will get some interesting ideas and this will be a success as i plan for another interactive way to input a character one of you created into my story in about 2-3 chapters time. First i need to introduce someone else to the story though. **


	14. Bruno falls in love and gets a Friend

**hey guys! Its-a me Lyra (great refererence. Still her dad is not specified in the games so maybe...franchise shipping!) No really its me AnnaWookie. I am sorry, i am feeling a little random today. Ok so here's chapter 14 of my fanfiction. i cannot believe i am at Chapter 14 already. I never thought when i was typing the first chapter it would ever get as popular as it is. I owe it all to you guys. Thank you all for being so loyal to both me and my Fanfiction. You have helped me improve my story in the early stages and get cross at me if i write to out of character or surreal. I give you permission. I seriously do mean it when i say i get exited when i see a new review has been posted. I realise how soppy that all sounds but i do mean it. Moving on i have decided i dislike Will temporarily. Shock Horror i dislike one of my most important characters. Heres why i am annoyed. I was training up my level 1 Frosslass by running through the elite four. i was battling Will and all was well until most of his attacks were critical hits. I ended up with my Frosslass and my level 100 Arceus left. Guess what, through a series of epic fails on arceus's part and criticals on Will's i lost. How can you lose with a level 100 against something in the 60's? But i did. Mind you i don't actually hate Will. How can i when he's standing there in his awesome room wearing his amazing hg/ss costume. Anyway rant over heres the next chapter hope you like it. remember review and make me happier!**

"Morning Anna, how are you this bright and sunny evening. I hope you weren't up all night or you will be so tired" Bruno teased. I did my best to ignore him.

"Good morning Bruno, how's the chill out room coming along, it is still incinerated?" I answered back lightly. Two could play at that game.

"Yeah yeah, ok we are sort of even I guess. Teasing aside I came to find you. I want to ask you something" Bruno said suddenly serious.

"Oh ok what's up?" I replied, curious why he felt I would know the answer.

"Well. Its kinda hard to say. Ummm…" Bruno trailed off.

"Anna, though you are a foreigner, I have always secretly loved you and now in the Plateau's garden I will finally propose to you" I said overdramatically, trying to lighten the mood so Bruno would gain confidence enough to ask me his question before I died of Hypothermia.

The vast man laughed. "Yes because that's exactly what I was gonna ask" He laughed, before his face become serious. "No really, How do you know if you love somebody?"

I paused thinking. "You're asking me how you can tell if you're in love right?" I asked. Bruno nodded eagerly.

"Well…..ummm….I don't actually know Bruno…sorry" I admitted sheepishly. Bruno's jaw dropped

"What! But you and Will? How can you not know!" he exclaimed.

"Err well, I just do. I suppose you feel warm inside when you see that person. They can make you smile, frustrated and cheer you up like no one else can. If you would give up everything to be with them too, I guess that's a sign. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, just curious really." Bruno said quickly taking a step back.

"Why did you ask me, surely Karen is a better person to ask seeing as she lusts after a different man each day" I pointed out.

"Dunno thought you would be less likely to give a long winded speech" Bruno said, seeming slightly flustered. Murmuring something about needing to find Hitmontop before it ate too many biscuits, Bruno dashed off.

I shook my head, confused by Bruno's strange behaviour. He was up to something. It appeared I wouldn't have to wait long to find out the cause. About a week later, Bruno was missing all day.

"Where is he!" Lance exclaimed.

"It is dinner time, so its unlike Bruno to be missing" I added, feeling slightly worried about his abrupt disappearance.

"Oh Bruno where are you?" Karen said, gazing out thee window for any signs of movement. The door opened and Koga and Will entered.

"Any signs of the human vacuum cleaner?" Koga asked, grabbing a carton of orange juice from the table.

Lance shook his head. "Nothing."

"Maybe Brawly from the Hoenn region has came to visit him?" Will suggested. Somehow we all doubted that.

Just as we were all about to start ringing the police over the whereabouts of the Elite trainer, the door flew open and in entered Bruno.

"Bruno! You're home!" Karen exclaimed, relieved.

"Hey guys I want to introduce you guys to my new friend." Bruno said glancing back outside the kitchen. In walked a pink haired female. She wore a red vest, sandals and the shortest black skirt I had seen.

"Hello, my name's Lola." she said casting a glance across us all. We all were speechless at the arrival of this strange person in our kitchen.

"Why don't you both sit down" Lance finally said. "Karen go get another plate for our guest please" He instructed. Karen sharply got to her feet and stalked out to the kitchen. She cast a critical glance at the dragon master as she passed.

"Bruno could you show me the where toilet is?" Lola asked. Bruno led his apparent girlfriend off down the hall.

"Well look at her" Koga said simply.

"Why don't you all put your tongues in, you may trip on them" I said sharply glancing at them all critically.

"I haven't said anything" Will pointed out, sensing my and Karen's irritation at them. "You don't need to Will" I retorted.

"I was only being polite, we can hardly turn her away at this time of night. Especially as she is Bruno's girlfriend" Lance stated.

"I agree with Anna. I tell you, I will have no guilt in throwing her out!" Karen said putting the plate down rather violently.

"You both don't know her yet. I am sure you both would love another girl to do whatever girls do." Koga said. Karen did a slitting throat gesture in response. At that point Bruno came back with Lola so we all immediately hushed up. That evening dinner was eaten in relative silence.

After tea, we went to the garden while Bruno sorted Lola out with accommodation.

"Rapidash Flame Wheel" I commanded. Rapidash surged forwards, a ball of flames forming round her.

"Aerodctyl, Fly" Lance commanded. The dinosaur glided upwards before slamming violently into Rapidash.

"I win" the champion said simply.

"This time" I added. Returning the fire horse to its ball, I couldn't shake the idea that Lola looked slightly familiar.

"Nearly beat him" Will said.

"Yeah, nearly." I said thoughtfully.

"Have you come round to the idea of Bruno's girlfriend yet?" Koga asked. "No. I have nothing against her or anything, it just seems a little strange." I stated. "Are you both feeling jealous of her?" Will asked playfully. Karen gagged from across the patio.

"No! Its not that at all, I aren't a jealous person. I'm not bothered if you all have the hots for someone who wears too little clothing and makes herself seem easy. I just don't want her to blind you if she is up to no good." I retorted defensively. Karen strode across to us with her Murkrow perched on her shoulder.

"I understand your concern Anna. I just really hope that idiot of a trainer Bruno sees through her if she is trying to cause trouble." she said, emphasizing her anger at Bruno.

"If she is causing trouble or trying to harm any of us I will waste no time in getting rid of her, I promise" Lance said calmly. I felt so reassured that Lance's gaze lingered on me the longest when he spoke of harming people. It appeared he had such high expectations of me. Lance picked up on it.

"Don't worry Anna, you are a far more important priority to me than Bruno's latest attention seeking lover." I smiled.

"Keep talking Lance, I am starting to feel better already."

"Its not that we are lusting after her you two, its more we were as surprised by her as you both were." Will said.

"I know, I guess I am just worried we have lost Bruno." Karen admitted. Lance and Koga consoled her.

"To be fair I think she is rather attractive even if you two don't admit it." Lance and Will shot him a warning glance.

"She's younger than Janine Koga!" Lance pointed out. Koga said something about not ever losing hope under his breath.

Will reached over and took my hands. "Remember my words _"No matter how infuriated you make me feel at times or how much you may hate me, I promise you Anna I will protect you and shall always care about you." _I did mean them." Will said gently. "If I didn't I wouldn't be hear would I? instead I would be in the plateau with Lola."

"I know Will. I can always count on you." I paused for a few seconds. Lowering my voice to almost a whisper I leant forwards.

"Do they-" I gestured behind me. "-know about your -" I paused and made a zigzag in the air in front of my face. Will looked at me bemused for a moment before realising I was referring to his scar.

"No, well Lance sort of assumes but I haven't actually told any of them." he answered quietly.

"I feel so special now" I exclaimed smiling.

"Yeah something like that" Will mumbled. I leant against him contentedly.

"Hey Anna!" Karen called shyly. " I pivoted to face her.

"yeah?"

The dark trainer looked at me and sighed.

"I think you were right when you first came to join us at the Indigo Plateau. I think I really am in love with Bruno" she admitted. I nodded, relieved she had finally openly admitted it to herself.

"Well then I guess we need to do something about Bruno's current infatuation don't we, eh Karen" Will said. Karen looked at him before rushing over kissing his cheek.

"Oh my gosh! Sorry Anna, I forgot for a second." Karen quickly apologised. I smiled at her and shrugged.

"I don't mind, It might do him good" I joked. Will, who was in a state of semi shock, looked at Lance.

"Well I think we need to come up with a plan." the dragon master stated.

Koga grinned. "I believe Operation Rescue Bruno is up and running."


	15. What a day

**Hello guys, it has been a while isn't it. Here is the long awaited Chapter 15. I admit nothing massive to the plot happens but i like this chapter a lot. **

"Hello, you are Anna are you not?" Lola asked one morning after ambushing me in the corridor. I nodded.

"So are you enjoying your stay at the Indigo Plateau?" I asked politely.

"oh yes its all very exiting here isn't it, all those little twerps constantly challenging my darling Bruno and the others." she said.

"They have long days of battling trainers, that is true" I replied.

"I will have to make sure I give Bruno a loving massage when he is all done for the day." Lola said.

"Yes err, I'm sure he will love that." I said, feeling a bit of an information overload. I wondered how i could excuse myself. I flinched as my phone vibrated in my pocket. I quickly moved away from Lola saying I had to make an important call. She was attempting to be nice, which at least was something but she seemed sort of like sometimes she was restraining herself from saying something. I would be polite and relatively friendly but would make sure to keep my guard up around her.

It appeared I wasn't the only one she had taken a liking to though. Despite her stating that meeting Bruno was like all her Christmas's coming at once, she seemed to always be on the prowl for Lance. This the dragon master, worked out fairly quickly. Whenever Lola was around, Lance was slightly tense and on his guard. I admit, I can't say I blame her as Lance is very appealing both visually and personality wise but she is supposed to be in love with Bruno. This I found slightly funny, much to Lances disapproval.

"Anna, this is seriously not funny, I think she's stalking me or something! What should I do?" Lance asked frantically, grabbing me in the corridor and pulling us to one side. He had obviously just escaped from Lola's sight. I shrugged.

"I'm not sure, hide better. Anyway she has an unhealthy interest in me too Lance don't forget" I pointed out.

"I wish I was in Will or Koga's shoes, at least they seem safe from her at the moment." Lance said. Hearing footsteps suddenly, we both froze in alarm. To our relief it was only Bruno passing through. Exhaling deeply, I thought of her strange arrival.

"Why did Bruno have to bring home such a flirt?" I sighed.

"Why does she like me?" Lance answered.

"Because Champion Lance, you are just that, the champion of this region." I pointed out.

"Chansey? Chansey? Where've you gone?" I called, walking into the main reception of the Indigo Plateau. I heard a noise from the foyer.

"Chansey!" I exclaimed racing to the Pokemon centre desk. The little pink egg-like creature hopped over to me, a small nurses hat perched on her head.

"Hey, you helping out Nurse Joy?" I asked glad she was doing something worthwhile. She hopped up and down happily, much to the annoyance of the trainers waiting to face the Elite Four.

"She doesn't like battling" I pointed out to the Ace trainer looking at Chansey in confusion.

"What good is she to anyone then?" A voice said sarkily. I glanced across the room. An orange haired male with a Loudred standing next to him glared at my Chansey. Instantly I defended her.

"There is more to life than just battling, ya know. Even I know that." The male scoffed.

"Oh yeah, you are just that weirdo who somehow got allowed to stay in the Indigo Plateau. Then again the Elite Four is made up of an old man and that freak we used to know, right Mightyena?" He said cockily. My eyes widened in shock. I know this guy! He is the one who harmed Will! My irritation turned to anger. The whole reception was watching the events unfolding. Normally I would have been shy in the situation but I was passed caring.

"Look! I don't know who you think you are dude, but I can guarantee you that you are not as hard as you think you are! Normally I would ignore scum as low and petty as yourself, but you have gone too far. First you insult the feelings of my Chansey, second you insult me and third you dared to harm the best friend I ever gained and physically hurt him just because you are jealous you are not talented in any way!" I snarled, furious he attempted to dominate me and my Pokemon in my own home. Chansey jumped forwards in agreement.

The male took a step back in surprise, obviously caught off guard by my aggressive rant. In seconds he gained his oversized ego again.

"Wow, you are seriously weird. You are a good match for those other freaks here. Mind you, the dark trainer is quite nice, I might claim her as mine once I destroy the others." He added, looking challengingly in my eyes. I was angry he thought of Karen as a piece of property, but didn't shout at him again. Instead I gritted my teeth and muttered one short word.

"Egg-Bomb" Chansey fired an explosive egg at my new rival, knocking him and his Loudred out. The Mightyena sleepily opened one eye before returning to its slumber.

As my anger disappeared I became aware of how many people were in the room. Embarrassed, I turned to Chansey.

"Well, umm….as long as you are ok I guess I will…..see you later" Uncomfortably I shuffled back into the long corridors strictly for the Elite Four. I could hear voices from the foyer. Apparently they were glad I knocked out that arrogant trainer.

"Oh boy, How am I gonna explain this to the guys" I said softly to myself. I instantly imagined Lance's reaction to the news I had knocked someone out.

About two hours later I was leaning over the balcony above Will's battle room. All around, the large cubes rose from the floor and floated around like bubbles caught on a slight breeze. Down below, Will stood, eyes fixed on the battlefield. When he battled it was like his personality changed. It was like that for all the Elite Four. Even Bruno who was surprisingly playful and comical off duty was filled with power and energy when battling. This in turn fired up their Pokemon to similar levels of enthusiasm. It was extremely clear that none of the Elite Four wanted to lose. My heart pounded in excitement whenever I watched any of them battling so intensely. Though I was above the field I saw Will flinch as his Girafarig was struck by a powerful soar beam from the opposing Venasaur.

"Finish this, Girafarig! Use Psybeam" The yellow Pokemon fired a beam of psychic energy at the now immobile grass type. It was a critical hit. The Venasaur gave a grunt of pain before fainting. The lass who had just lost gave a gasp of panic. It pleased me to see she feared for her injured Pokemon over her chances of fame and glory by beating Lance. Apparently Will liked her concern too.

"Unlucky. You almost beat us there." Girafarig nodded. "Just train your team a little more and you may be facing Koga soon" He added, returning Girafarig. The lass nodded and fled to Nurse Joy. Will tilted his head up.

"Having fun?"

"Loads, it makes me wonder why you don't pay people to come watch, you would get a fortune." I said imagining a crowds reaction to the intense battles.

"Not really our style. That seems more of a Hoenn/Sinnoh thing to me" Will said after a short moment of contemplation.

"Don't you insult my new bestest buddy Steven!" I said mock offended.

"Never come between a female and her secret crush." Will said, casually running a hand through his dark lilac hair.

"I do not have any sort of crush on Steven, just because I happen to have his phone number and ex Pokemon!" I retorted. Will laughed.

"I will tell you my secret ambition I want to accomplish in life here in Johto, if you want" I said resting my chin on my arms.

"Go on, enlighten me by giving me a brief insight into your very random mind." Will said glancing up at me, his eyes sparkling.

"Well, I want to have a go at sitting inside one of those humongous cubes that float around in this room. Like that one!" I said pointing at a very large cube rising steadily upwards. I imagined myself floating aimlessly around in one. Will looked at me, confused yet not completely surprised.

"Are you saying you love my stadiums aesthetics more than me?" Will questioned. Pausing I deliberated for a moment.

"I suppose you could put it that way." Will sighed.

"You know sometimes I wonder why I didn't leave you for dead in Union cave." He said, looking at me somewhere between worry, confusion and humour.

"Because you knew that you would never get to enjoy all these wonderful conversations we share if you did let a Geodude eat me." I answered. The psychic member tried to hide his amusement.

"Is there a reason you interrupted my battles with your lovely presence?" he asked. I straightened up an looked at Will in srprise.

"I think you find 1. Your battle finished before we started conversing and 2. It was **you** who talked to me in the first place. I was being all silent and inconspicuous" I answered. "Besides how do you know I haven't come to say I'm leaving you?" I questioned.

"Really, that's a shame. Oh well I guess now I can focus all my attention on your new best buddy Lola" Will said sarcastically, knowing that he would wind me up. I shot him a sharp glare.

"Don't even joke about that!" I hissed. Will half smiled, feeling he had the upper hand. My phone buzzed in my pocket. 1 New message from Lance the screen read.

"I wonder what the great dragon trainer wants" I said aloud.

"Who knows? He is very weird at times. Actually you make a good pair in that department" Will replied.

"Maybe that's why we get along well." I suggested

"Just don't leave me for him, that would look unprofessional." Will said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah because naturally that seems a good idea when he lives at the other end of our Hallway" I said equally sarcastic. "No for some reason Will, it was you i happened to grow fond of" I added.

"I feel honoured Anna, even if my large floating cubes have something to do with it" Will said smiling. I laughed.

Our playful arguing was interrupted by voices approaching from the nearby foyer. My thoughts began to go back to earlier that day.

"Oh Will guess who, I was unlucky enough to meet today" I began, trying to warn Will of my who was in the plateau and not very jolly, if my earlier encounter was anything to go by. I was broken off by the door opening allowing the latest challenger in.

"Humph, Lets hurry up and do this" complained a familiar voice. My jaw fell open in both surprise and caution as the sight of the rude trainer I knocked out earlier. Will looked equally alarmed.

"No way!" he muttered, eyes wide.

Will's expression soon changed, his eyes narrowed and burned with a new intense energy at his old "friend." I shifted towards the steep staircase, attempting to obscure myself from the males vision. The male smirked and released his Rhyhorn. Xatu sprang from its poke ball, it too remembered this boy and the day he hurt his master.

I was so engrossed in what was going on below on the battlefield, I was completely unaware of my surroundings. A small hand tapped my shoulder.

"Hey Anna what's going on?" Lola asked appearing suddenly to my right. Alarmed I sprung back in fright. Unfortunately that was the problem. I stumbled backwards before falling all the way down the steep flight of stairs.

"Ouch!" I murmured weakly feeling embarresse and a bit disorientated. Will glanced up.

"Oh no, please tell me that's not Anna" he murmured to himself.

"Oh dear" Lola said slowly her eyes on me in a crumpled heap. Will jogged round and up the stairs, much to his old rivals annoyance. As Will rounded the corner he sighed hopelessly.

"As if I expected anything else."

I quickly scrambled to my feet, my pride dented in front of two people I disliked.

"Don't you worry Will, I will take her to the medical room. She will be safe in my hands" Lola said firmly grabbing my arm and forcefully dragging me away down the corridor. I protested, not wanting to miss the battle. Will gave me a final sympathetic look before returning to his intense battle.

**Well what do you all think? You can't deny it! If you've played HeartGold or SoulSilver you will of thought. "Wow look at those psychic cubes. I wish i could sit in one!" Hence the reason I decided to add that urge into this story since she is from our universe. Okay i should update soonish, please rate, review and all that stuff ^-^**


	16. Contemplation

**It has certainly been a hell of a long time! I have been logging in but just not uploading any more chapters. I do apologise with all my heart about the month long delay. I had a mini block for a few months and then got tied down wiith the tortures of cognitive psychology. College threw me off writing this little as I had to write a piece of creativve literary writing for my English A level. (You can read the 1st draft of it as I uploaded it. I will update it to the final, better version when I can be botheed and remember.) I realised that I enjoy writing this and therefore should let by creative juices flow once more as it relieces the stresses of having to resit two exams from January as well as all my current exams. All my readers are probably OAPs or dead from old age now considering how long it took for me to update this. IF ANYONE IS STILL ALIVE SPEAK TO ME! aND DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT! Ok on with the show!**

**AnnaWookie ^-^ xx**

Striding down the corridor, I glanced down at Espeon who was bounding along beside me. After spending my whole childhood fixed in front of the television or my Gameboy, it was so weird actually having my own Pokemon. Suddenly Espeon froze, her tufted ears tilting slowly back and forth like a radar. Pausing, I squatted down next to her.

"What's up? What can you hear" I asked, suddenly feeling uneasy.

"Eon!" Espeon exclaimed, her eyes widening slightly.

She jumped forwards until her ear was almost touching the door we had stopped in front of. I mimicked her. I could hear a high-pitched voice talking inside. Everything being said was all coded, almost like listening to another language.

"Come on Espeon, lets get outta here ASAP" I said, the uncomfortable feeling in my stomach getting progressively worse the more I heard. As much as it pained me slightly to stop listening to this strange one-sided conversation, the anxiety I had building up in my gut while I did was seriously unsettling me.

"Are you looking for something Anna?" a voice said bluntly.

Alarmed I sprung up to a standing position. Bruno looked at me sternly. Instantly I had a flashback to when I was 7 and used to get caught stealing sweets before teatime.

"Huh, oh hey Bruno. How are you today? I was… just looking for you but didn't want to disturb you so got Espeon to use her superior hearing to see if you were in your room with Lola" I bluffed.

"Oh really. Well ok, what do you actually want me for then?" Bruno asked slowly. He appeared to believe me mostly however I could easily spy the suspicion present in his eyes.

"What….Oh yeah, umm I was wondering if you fancied coming along with me and Koga for a cup of tea at that new coffee shop in Cerulean City." I stammered.

"Sure, sounds good, I could do with some caffeine running through my body." Bruno said giving a small smile

"Would make a change from all the steroids." I muttered barely audibly under my breath.

"Hey twiggy! I heard that you know! I am 100% natural muscle I'll have you know." Bruno chuckled, getting me in a wrestling style move.

"Ouch! You're strong you know. Anyway I aren't meant to be all muscled and manly as you, I'm a girl. If I was it would be scary." I complained wriggling helplessly in his firm, vice like arms. Bruno laughed again, tightening his hold on me. Espeon purred in amusement. Obviously she found Bruno's dominating over me rather funny.

"Since young Will is a rather weedy fellow it would indeed." Bruno admitted.

"I'll tell him that. Then he'll put that Bannette poke-doll you're frightened of in your bed again" I threatened. Bruno gave a slight low growl and tightened his hold on me.

At that instant Lola emerged from the room looking quite flustered. Seeing us with our bodies awkwardly intertwined in a wrestling style position, she pouted.

"Oh hello, looks like you two are having fun" she said, her voice and expression unreadable.

Automatically Bruno released me, causing me to drop to the floor. Getting to my feet I turned to leave.

"Anna-O!" Bruno called after me. "What time for Coffee?"

"What?" I said confused.

"The coffee, that is why you were trying to hear if I was in my room wasn't it?" He asked curiously. Lola's eyes bore into my face in gleeful curiosity. I gave a mental face-palm.

"Oh yeah, Of course. Whenever you and Koga are free. Maybe around 1 O'clock?" I suggested hurriedly. Great now Lola could assume (rightly) that I had been trying top overhear her conversation. Bruno nodded.

"Maybe I'll bring my LoLo with me?" he said glancing affectionately at Lola. I held back the urge to gag. Instead I gave them an overly exaggerated smile.

"Sure whatever's fine with me."

As I strode down the corridor I met the poison master.

"Koga, you and I are going for Coffee at 10" I said offhandedly over my shoulder. I heard him screech to a halt.

"What! That's a bit sudden for me to rearrange all my training and battles." He complained.

"Lola might be coming." I said sharply.

"I'll meet you there Anna" Koga said.

"Pervert!" I called back. "

Alien!" He replied challengingly. Espeon purred again in amusement.

Back in my room, I sprawled on my bed trying to comprehend what was going on with Lola. She was up to something for sure and whatever it was involved the Elite 4. She had brain-washed Bruno with her feminine charms so he was out of the question for using as an agent to spy on her. Sighing in frustration, I glared at the ornate ceiling.

Why was I here in the first place? There must be a reason for this dimension-trotting of mine. Then was the even bigger predicament of how, and more importantly if ever, I will get back to my home.

Swallowing my longing to see my mum, I glanced at the shape of the far off cliffs holding the Tohjo ruins separating New Bark Town from the entrance to Victory Road. I will find out what Lola is doing and find the answer as to why I am here with or without Karen, Will, Koga, Bruno and Lance's help. With many thoughts buzzing round my head like a flock of angry Beedrill, I slowly drifted into a restless slumber.

**Ok. So nothing major happened in this. What were you expecting, Cyrus to leap out of a dimensionall hole and drag Anna back to her world? (Actually that sounds pretty cool, I might use it haha) Anna merely pondered the complexities of her current situation and our suspicions about Lola deepen. What do you think she is up to? Do tell as I am curious as to what you think. The readon little happens is to substitute the fact that the next chapter is a little different from previous ones. **


	17. A New Perspective

**Hey! I am updating this only a few days after the previous chapter. It is because I love you. As the past few chapters are productive filler to set the scene enough, something actually happens in this one. I have been so excited to get this one out there, you would not believe! A particular reviewer, you know who you are, is pretty excited too I expect for the big happenings that are starting. I have wantedto tell you so many ideas but couldn't as you are part of my audience still! **

**As I may of said last chapter this one is different from all the others. I needed to clear some stuff up that couldn't be done from the normal "Anna" perspective. Therefore I have decided to mark the 17th chapter mark by making the narrative be from Will's POV for this chapter alone. (I may do more in the future as I do enjoy writing as him too.) I hope it works and doesn't seem weird. Please give me your input on it as I would love to know what you think**

**Love as always **

**AnnaWookie xx**

_***Will Perspective*** "Jynx! Finish of this pathetic excuse for a trainer. Use Blizzard on his Mightyena." _

_With one swift movement the humanoid Pokemon conjured up a raging wall of snow turning the battlefield translucent. As the snowy mist cleared, a high pitched battle cry emanated from Jynx's rouged lips. At her feet lay Mightyena. It was over. At last I had beaten my old adversary Phillip. Staring at him, from across the field I acknowledged his lack of care for his Mightyena, the same Mightyena that caused me such harm as a child, that was fainted after giving a brave battle for its trainer. How he had ever gotten this far must have been down to a mix of his ruthless desire to achieve and pure luck. It certainly wasn't his bond with his Pokemon. My mind briefly went back to when Anna began explaining about her run-in with him earlier and how he disregarded her Chansey and his own Pokemon. _

_"You won." Phillip, my much hated childhood enemy, said sharply, his grey eyes boring a hole in the ground. Returning his Mightyena at last he finally raised his eyes to mine. __"Don't think you will stay at the top for long. There are loads of trainers ready to knock you and the rest of you lot from your golden thrones. Then you will all crash and burn back to the worthless nobodies you were." His words carried a malicious tone. "You will become a freak again, not a idol Will. Then you and that insane outsider you keep cared for and fed like a well bred Persian will be venerable to all the troubles of life again. I will revel in that day"._

_ Turning he went to stride out of the room._

_ "Phillip, I think you are forgetting something. I am truly elite. For years I travelled honing my skills and building on a bond with my Pokemon. I am unbeatable for one as small and worthless as you. I am surrounded my people who love, support and care for me. You are a nobody compared to that as you never had that solidarity. You can pretend to be a fearsome pinser but in reality you are a floundering Metapod and I am the Fearow ready to devour your helpless self now you have proven how weak and isolated you truly are. Au Revour. I hope you find someone who cares for you before you get too lonely." _

_Turning on my heel, I strode away ut of the arena, my dignity and pride soaring,with Jynx tailing behind. _

_Returning to the room I noted Anna curled up on her bed. Her expression was of peaceful sleepiness yet I couldn't shake the feeling she wasn't quite ok. Placing a palm on her head lightly, I mentally wished goodwill to her. As much as she brushed off the lack of familiarity around her, it was evident being so far away and isolated troubled her slightly. I longed for a way to get her home yet longed more to banish any way of her __ever having the opportunity to leave us, to leave me. __Frowning at my selfish thoughts I let my mind drift to Lola. Anna and Karen were right. We needed to understand her motives and plans and stop them ASAP._

_ All of a sudden my thoughts were abruptly broken by a violent prod in the ribs. Leaping a metre back, I noticed Anna's eyes were open and watching me. _

_"What on earth are you doing. Oh Arceus, I was frightened!" I exclaimed. _

_"I only nudged you, you are the one who over reacted. You do know watching people sleep is a bit creepy and quite frankly borderline stalker behaviour." She replied off-handedly. Standing in front off me she rose up a few inches to my height. " Something is wrong. I need to work out what. There must be a reason for everything and whatever it is isn't necessarily good."_

_Leaning forward so my forehead rested on hers I exhaled deeply. _

_"I sense something. My psychic energy feels tense like there is something oncoming. All this current uncertainty of everything, I hate it!" Giving a half-smile Anna retreated a few steps. _

_"Fear not, I am sure time will bring everything in due course. Anyway I got a date with Koga and Bruno at that new coffee shop in Celadon City so have gotta go. We can discuss the hardships of life later." _

_"Right. Well make sure they don't come home too high on caffeine again. I remember last time it look a while to get them normal again and Bruno broke a stone wall if I recall correctly." Anna laughed._

_ "Will do. Auf Wiedersehn Will." _

_"Au revoir ma cherie" I replied, giving her one of my formal bows as she exited the room._

_ After a long day of battling trainers, I retired to my room for a bath and a long nap while the coast was for the most part clear of my fellow Elite 4 workmates and challengers. _

_After an hour a knock sounded on the door. Just as I was about to open it, the door swung open to reveal Lola standing in the doorway in a blue floral summer dress. _

_"Hey Will." she called._

_ Instantly I felt my heart flutter with caution. Since she has the source of the current problems, her presence wasn't ideal right now. _

_"Oh good afternoon. What is it you want? I thought you would of gone with Anna, Koga and Bruno to Celadon." I stated, keeping my voice polite. _

_"Oh no. I thought it best to have some breathing space apart. Besides I wanted to come see you." she purred, leaning her body on the doorframe. __Hoping my suspicions about where this was going were incorrect, I pushed away my urge to say anything impolite._

_ "You know Will. It may not seem like it but you and I are very alike." I could not see any way we were even remotely similar but nodded. "Therefore the fact we barely talk is most peculiar. It is almost like you wish to avoid me." __At that Lola stared at me, seeking any expression change. _

_With a poker face I replied. __"Life as an Elite 4 trainer is busy. My days are not very open for pleasantries." _

_Lola gave a half smile. __"And yet you still allow time to make sure Anna is a central part of your day." she stated as if this wasn't what I should be doing with my remaining free time. _

_"I am almost like a guardian to her. I found her hurt and brought her here. I feel responsible for her. Besides It is only natural for me to strive to spend time with her as much as Bruno does with you. You cannot hate on that Lola." Lola shrugged and lay down on my bed._

_ Suddenly feeling uncomfortable I wandered a little closer to the bed to see what made her move from the doorway. I didn't trust her. She gestured for me to sit next to her. _

_For a few minutes Lola spewed out a lot of information about her and Bruno's "relationship". Quietly I listened to all her worries, pet peeves etc. Finally she stopped abruptly and stared at me. _

_"__You ok?" I asked quietly._

_ All of a sudden Lola lunged forward and threw her arms around me. Alarmed I tried to prise her off. _

_"Hey! This is all very cosy __but maybe you should wait till Bruno comes home for this!" I exclaimed, trying to loosen her vice-like grip. _

_"You are here now though, listen to all my problems and are very, very cute." she purred, leaning forward. _

_I begged for Anna or Bruno to not come back right now. I would have so much explaining to do. With a rush of strength I flew to my feet, forcing Lola to be thrown on the ground. _

_"No!" I retorted. "I care deeply for Bruno's feeling he is like a best friend to me. I care even more for Anna's so don't even think I would stoop as low as to disregard either friendship because of you!"._

_ Lola got to her feet, giving a frustrated pout. "Fine. Whatever you want." She snapped and strode out. I exhaled deeply with relief. _

_As I run a hand through my lilac hair I heard the familiar click of the lock of the door and heard the familiar trill of Koga, Anna and Bruno's voices. Thank god. I had aborted that issue before it developed._

_ "Hey Will, you psychedelic psychic. Where are you?" Bruno's rough voice called. _

_"Hey muscles. I was just taking a brief moment to enjoy the peace and tranquillity of life while you kids were away." I called , striding into the main hallway.__ Anna smiled at me. Clearly she was feeling more at home in Johto now than she was earlier. _

_"Where's my baby?" Bruno questioned._

_ Karen, who stood in the hallway with Lance scoffed. Her and Anna shared a look of discomfort at Bruno's infatuation. _

_"Umm…." I started trying to think what to say._

_ "That is a good point I haven't seen her for a while." Lance said, pondering. _

_"Shut Up Bruno, I am sure she is just applying some fake tan or filing her stupid nails!" spat Karen, venom evident in her voice. The dark leader was beautiful and dangerous, a mix that made her alluring to the opposite sex. Even I will admit that I found Karen very pretty and a powerful trainer. _

_Bruno threw her a death glare. _

_"Now, now children. Lets calm down and take a breather." Koga warned, attempting to ease the rising tension in the air. _

_"We all know why we are all at each others throats all the time." began Anna, her voice small but slightly indignant. _

_"Anna" Lance warned._

_ "No. It is true" She retorted, her voice rising a little. "Until she came we were all fine. Life here was easy and everything was amicable. Ever since you brought…her back, we are all on the edge and arguing like a dysfunctional family. She is like a toxin that is slowly harming us!" _

_"I concur to all that!" Karen exclaimed nodding violently. _

_"What are your problems? Are you both jealous of her? Do neither of you care about my feelings at all when I care for both of you?" Bruno snapped. I suddenly felt very uneasy. The atmosphere was not good. _

_"It is because they- we care Bruno that we are thinking like this." Lance said calmly. _

_"You…you agree with them!" The fighting trainer stated incredulously. __Koga nodded. _

_"Unfortunately, Lance, I and young Will do." He said solemnly. _

_"You all have no disregard for my feelings. I thought you all cared." Bruno said, crestfallen. I felt bad for Bruno. _

_"It is because I care that I am doing this you fool. Get it into your thick skull that I am in love with you. Not like how Lola is but actually in love with you!" Karen exclaimed, her eyes boring holes in the great man's shields._

_ "Wha-! You do! But I always thought…." Bruno trailed off, amazed by this revelation. Suddenly he regained his composure. "Not that it makes a difference. Maybe before I would of cared but now I am in a happy loving relationship with someone I love. If you all hate me for it so be it." _

_I scoffed at this one-sided affection he had for her. _

_"Bruno, you need to open your eyes and see that she does not belong here. She is planning something, I can feel it. Please try and see it." I urged him. _

_"How can you talk about outsiders Will? You brought a complete outsider into our home before I did. At least mine isn't a crazed person who comes from a different dimension! If anyone doesn't belong here, it is Anna. " Bruno shouted, furiously. __As the words left his mouth, it was clear he regretted them._

_Anna made a little noise of hurt. I immediately reached out to comfort her._

_ "Don't deny it Will, you know as well as I do that I adore Anna but I do speak some sense." Bruno said gently, glancing at her as he spoke. __"I am sorry Anna." he added afterwards. _

_I sighed and glanced down at the ground. _

_"Regardless of whatever we do Anna, you will never quite belong and as much as it pains me to say, are gonna be a danger to both us and yourself" I finally said slowly._

_As I glanced up I wished I hadn't. Anna stared at me with a look of disbelief turning to anger. Her brown eyes burned with annoyanceand fury. Instantly I realised what I said had come out wrong. Turning round she stormed down the corridor, with Lance racing after her. _

_Holding my head in my hand, I longed to join Lance in racing after her. I wanted to apologise to her, explain I didn't mean it like that but knew that I was the last person who should approach her right now. I could merely let Lance do his magic on her and let him bring her round. _

_An hour passed and still nobody caught a glimpse of Lola. It appeared right now as if any remaining bonds between any of us were severed. Everything was Lola's fault! Never did I resent a person that much since the day of my "accident" that lead to me wearing my mask._

_ As I wandered into the deserted main foyer with Xatu, I walked into Anna. Suddenly not wanting her presence, I tried to cover my anxiety. _

_"Oh hello." she said bluntly. "looking for something?" Beside her sat Espeon, her large ears flicking around like a radar. Xatu chirped in greeting to them. _

_"Anna, I am sorry. I didn't mean it. You know I don't regret any part of meeting you. I-" She broke me of by holding up her hand. _

_"Will. Shush. It is fine. I guess I understand. It is just…." She paused. "Do you smell that?" She asked suddenly. _

_"Are you changing the subject?" I questioned. _

_"__No! Sniff the air it smells really weird." Anna said quickly. Her voice sounded uneasy. _

_Sure enough, a odd odour lingered on the air. _

_"You are right Anna-O. But what is it?" I sked feeling a little scared. _

_"Oh So you smell my little smokescreen do you, quarrelling lovebirds?" a smug voice cooed. Turning around stood Lola. _

_She was dressed head to toe in a jet black uniform with a giant red "R" emblazoned on the front including matching black gloves and hat. _

_"Of course!" Anna exclaimed, taking a step towards me. "I knew it! I have played enough generations of |Pokemon to know this! It all makes such sense to me now!"_

_I protectively moved my body close to her in a way of shielding her from Lola. Espeon and Xatu hissed furiously. "_

_Team Rocket!" I said, holding Anna close. _


End file.
